


Mad World

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Billy is kind of a badass, Drama, F/F, F/M, Jason is conflicted, Kim is icy on the outside soft on the inside, M/M, Mystery, Parents are a mixture of power rangers / riverdale, Romance, Trini has anxiety, Zack is the good guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: It's the Riverdale AU you never knew you wanted and you probably don't. Jason is Archie, Trini is Betty, Kim is Veronica, Zack is Jughead and Billy is Kevin. Cheryl Blossom is Cheryl Blossom because she is the Queen.Kimberly Heart moves to the town of Angel Grove and does what she does best causes trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel Grove was one of those towns, you could never really place what state it was in, the weather never really changed like living in eternal fall. Old fashioned manners and ways still suck in this small town, like times almost never changed and the people never seem to leave, small town things are important here don't forget that, you can't. Every time you leave the house there's a parade, a fair, a football game, a church event, something wholesome. Picture perfect Americana with a screaming dark underbelly, every front door hiding a secret, every person almost holding back who they really are.  
Jason Scott was no different, he was 17 a bright future ahead of him, the handsome blonde quarterback, girls swooned over him like he was James Dean and it was still the 50's. Boys high fived him in corridors, little kids looked up to him like he was a star, Moms wanted to bake pies for him and some almost definitely had inappropriate thoughts about him. Mr Scott was the most proudest of fathers, pushing his son towards bettering himself, gearing him towards scouts and college scholarships. Jason Scott hated every minute of it, waking up on a Saturday morning a typically foggy morning for Angel Grove, like the setting for an old vampire movie and going to football practice, truth is Jason Scott hated football and he couldn't make the feeling stop. He tries not to slam the front door shut but he does, rolls his eyes at his typical teenage behaviour, his heart skips a beat when he sees the girl next door.  
Trini Gomez, his best friend, she's perfect and funny and beautiful and the only girl that's real with him. You see she isn't in love with him she couldn't be, she's gay has always known, Jason was the first person she told but her parents were type-A picture perfect so she hid under the pastel sweater wearing girl next door persona. He smiles at her, his smile makes her melt because he's her dearest friend and they understand each other and she guesses in a perfect world they would be the boy and girl next door who would marry each other by the time they were 20  
Own a dog and a little house with a picket fence. She doesn't want that and neither does he and she understands his secrets and he understands hers. Girls sneer at her in the corridors because they think she has Jason's heart they could never understand that it is in a platonic way, not yet she will come out one day when she's ready. But until then she's the girl who embraces her best friend the one she hasn't seen most of the summer  
"Jason" she calls running towards him open arms like the end of a classic movie, she's tiny and he lifts her into a tight hug like it had been a lifetime.  
"I have missed you, you look different, blonder?" Jason smiles setting her back down. Trini smoothes her hand through her hair, smiles  
"I have missed you too and yes some highlights, thanks for noticing" she says with a sing song sway to her voice  
"Just because I'm a boy and you are gay doesn't mean I don't find you beautiful or notice these things, anyway I have to see you, I have so much to tell you can we meet later at Pops?" Jason's asks almost a desperation to his voice.  
"Of course, I have a few things to take care of today, I can meet you say 6 o clock?, a little milkshake before schools starts again tomorrow" Trini smiles excitedly.  
"Bye you" Jason says softly as he hugs her again with no less passion than before and he waves and smiles over his shoulder just last one time before she heads off in her own direction.

School starts again tomorrow, neither Jason or Trini would ever be ready for that, to put on their masks and head to that place and be somebody they aren't. They both wish they could be like their other friends Zack and Billy, Zack was a little outspoken and from the wrong side of the tracks, his dad was involved with The Southside Serpents a ruthless gang from across town. Zack's dad was gone years ago but his legacy lived on, he mostly kept his head down with his quiet broodiness, his occasional rebellious behaviour rearing its head. He wasn't middle class like his friends but they loved him the same , him and Jason Scott the pretty quarterback and he Zack Taylor the trailer park boy always dressed in black. Then their was Billy Cranston, boy was he sweet, the sweetest boy, sweeter than the grandest milkshake from Pops and he was loved for being just like that. Billy was comfortable with who he was gay and autistic and he helped Trini through her days, teaching her to breathe when she felt overwhelmed and to smile when her rage was strong. Even though Angel Grove could be a small minded town everyone seemed to just accept Billy for who he was and one day Trini hoped they would accept her too. Jason would protect his friends against anything anyway, fight to the death to ensure they would be happy and safe, a quality none of them ever questioned.

6 o clock came and Trini sat in their favourite booth waiting for Jason, she had a yellow sweater on today, she adored yellow it made her smile on the days where she didn't want to smile it hid a lot.  
Jason walks in, girls swoon, Trini giggles as he sits down opposite her  
"And this is why girls hate me Jason" she teases  
"Ah but little do they know?" He teases back gently  
"No one will ever know" she sighs, he sees her sadness  
"You'll have to come out one day T, you deserve happiness, I would love for you to have a girlfriend and see you smile" he says like it's that easy.  
"Have you met my mother and father? More specifically my mother? Mr and Mrs perfect, church going local journalists" she says snarky, causing Jason to give her that look that always makes her attitude drop.  
"What are you going to do? You can't date boys to make your mom happy, I won't let you more importantly" he says because she knows he only has her heart at interest.  
"I hate that you can get under my skin like this, you know me almost as well I know myself" she frowns into her milkshake.  
"It's because I love you and you are my best friend and I know you would do the same for me" he returns, throwing a fry at her to lighten the mood.  
"Hey" she slaps his hand smiling again  
"How was football?" She asks knowing what reaction it will get  
"What all summer long?, yeah it was the worst summer of my life, no cute girls or anything" he tries to fake laughing  
"Yes can't imagine lots of cute girls being at football camp Jason, when will you tell your parents more importantly your dad that you hate football?" She almost mirrors his previous questioning.  
"Never, I'll play football until I die" he says dramatically  
"But you can't go to college on a football scholarship if you hate it, you want to study music" she scolds him like she's in charge now.  
" I've still got some time left at high school I'll figure it out" he shrugs, eating his last mouthful of burger.  
"T we should start a band" he exclaims randomly  
"Really? Me and you ? What the boy and girl next door? No band can compete with the Josie and the pussycats anyway" she snarks.  
"Stop it , you have an amazing voice T, like a fucking Angel, Billy can play drums and I know Zack can play guitar" Jason is almost pleading and she find it endearing and interesting so she mulls the question over.  
"Plus I know you have a way with words you are always writing" he adds with his perfect smile.  
"Don't let my mother hear you say the words fucking angel in the same sentence, you'll go to hell" she chuckles and she knows Jason is excepting an answer about the band  
"Oh go on then what do we have to lose, lets start a band, when's our first practice? my mother's going to kill me, maybe we will have to sing hymns and Carrie underwood songs" she laughs and Jason has missed her genuine laugh.  
"Billy won't mind nothing comes between that boy and his country music" Jason laughs.  
Reconnecting was the perfect way to end the summer for Jason and Trini, the perfect pair on the outside with their secrets on the inside. It's quiet in Pops now and they both now they should head home to get ready for the big return to school and yet they stay a little longer. They both look at each other knowing they should leave but being comfortable with each other pulls them to stay just for a little while, sharing a dessert that neither of them particularly want but it's nice and it's them. The bell on the door of the neon lit diner rings, Trini and Jason both look up curious because it's late and almost empty. A girl in a black cape, takes down her hood it's a dramatic entrance for a small town diner, she has long almost black hair cascading down her front past her shoulders, warm brown eyes, she has a beauty mark that neither of them can take their eyes off. She's slim, perfectly formed and well she's beautiful, Trini feels herself struggling to breathe and Jason is transfixed. She looks like an ice queen but then she walks to the counter collects her order and makes eye contact with them both. If this was a movie both Trini and Jason would be dropping their drink glasses at this moment but instead they smile genuinely at her and she returns their smile as warmly as they gave her. Trini thinks she might die at this moment and Jason smiles at his friend knowing he thinks she is beautiful and she walks over to their table places her order on the counter.  
"Hi I'm Kimberly Hart, I'm new here I'm from New York which Angel Grove isn't, I heard this was 'the place' I'm starting angel Grove high tomorrow and figured you two would be there" she says gesturing to Jason's football jacket.  
"Erm yeah hi you are correct, I'm Jason, Jason Scott, look for us tomorrow we can make sure your first day goes ok" he suggests in his well mannered charming way. Kimberly touches his arm and mouths thankyou, he blushes a little and Kimberly thinks nothing of it.  
"Are you going to tell me your name?" Kimberly looks at Trini expectantly but also with eyes Trini couldn't quite register, Trini flushes pink to match the last drops of her milkshake  
"I'm sorry I'm Trini Gomez, nice to meet you" she holds out her hand to shake and Kimberly takes her hand and holds it gently almost stroking Trini's hand, Trini's sure she feels sparks.  
"That's wonderful, you are showing me round school tomorrow, you don't have a choice actually you are assigned" Kimberly chuckles her dark eyes warm.  
"Oh that's great I can meet you out front, just before school starts and then I can show you the ways" Trini says excitedly but with a hint of coolness.  
"Write your address here" Kimberly says handing her a napkin  
"I'll pick you up in the morning and we can go for coffee, I could use a girl friend no offence Mr Scott" she smirks  
"No offence taken" he shakes his head smiling.  
Kimberly's mother walks inside,  
"Come on" she tusks and Kimberly frowns and smiles at the two in front of her  
"Nice meeting you both" she touches Jason's arm tightly again smiling at him, gazing with her eyes like she's seeing his attractiveness. She kisses Trini lightly on the cheek and takes her hand again and she has the same look in her eyes like she did when she looked at Jason. Kimberly walks towards the door, turning round one last time to give them a look of what looks like ownership, likes she's taken them and they are under her spell now, she smiles one last time. Trini and Jason look at each other who was this intoxicating girl and what did she want from them?  
"So that was Kimberly Hart" Trini sighs, Trini thinks about praying away her thoughts but the girl was too damn beautiful  
"She's trouble" Jason says because he's more intuitive than people give him credit for.  
They both walk home into the night, another dark and weird night of Angel Grove, the small town with the secrets and the perfect image. They share a smile through the windows of their bedrooms, Trini shuts her curtains and lays on her bed , shutting the world out ,Jason too lays on his bed content but not quite so.  
They both cannot sleep that night, the raven haired girl in their thoughts and dreams. Angel Grove was about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. Full Dark, No Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss before dying

Trini Gomez was nervous, she put on a pink sweater today because her mom loved her in feminine colours, she didn't hate it but sometimes she wished she could style herself a little different. Her golden brown eyes framed with long dark lashes, her olive complexion glowing with her new blonde highlights, she felt pretty- fake but pretty. She peeked out the window looking for Kimberly's car, she waved at Jason in his room, their bedroom windows looking into each other's, sometimes she wished he would put a shirt on I mean really she didn't want to see her best friend without his shirt. She covered her eyes and mouthed 'ew' at him like a childish middle schooler, he laughed and threw a shirt on. She hears a car horn so she grabs her backpack and heads down the stairs , oh her mother  
"Where are you going it's early?"  
"I'm showing the new girl round school mama, she's picking me up for a coffee" Trini replies exasperated already  
"Well who is she?" June Gomez is looking out the window, studying every feature she can see.  
"Mom" Trini says sharply  
"Can I go now?" She adds desperately  
"Yes yes, she's pretty, please ask about cheerleading today Trini, enjoy your day, be home for dinner ok" her mother says coming away from the window and following her to the door, Trini rolls her eyes, it's stifling her mother's constant need for closeness and information.  
"Yeah she's real pretty, yes I'll ask about cheerleading and I'll be home for dinner, goodbye" Trini reels off from her mouth no feeling in what she's saying. Her mother's standing at the door now kissing her cheek and it's fake all of it  
"Bye mom" she says quickly and heads to Kimberly's car, her mother still watching her.

She gets in the car, Kimberly's smiling and Trini notes she's wearing a black and grey tartan dress, she's stunning  
"Hi Trini" she says full of warmth for someone she doesn't know and touches Trini's hand lightly  
"Hi Kimberly" Trini returns as they set off, Trini points out various points of interest on their way  
"You are adorable Trini, I can tell we are going to be great friends" Kimberly says pointedly touching Trini's hand again.  
"I'm sure this isn't as exciting as New York though" Trini says thoughtfully  
"It's different, I like the aesthetics here very Americana" Kimberly says smiling and pulling into a parking space.  
"You have no idea" Trini says quietly. All eyes are on them when the walk into the coffee shop, they look striking together, the shorter girls clothes a soft colour palette the taller girls deeper tones making a intriguing contrast.  
"I didn't think such a small town would have a Krispy Kreme" Kimberly chuckles into her coffee and Trini can't help but notice how sophisticated she seems.  
"It's not Pops" Trini says smugly, she watches Kimberly intently, she's almost heartbreaking to even look at, her face looks like it was sculpted by Gods.  
"Do you like to read?" Kimberly asks  
"I do actually, I love crime books actually" Trini admits shyly  
"I love that, mystery and intrigue, people expect me to be breakfast at Tiffany's but I'm more in cold blood" Kimberly says with a wicked smile.  
"Is Jason your boyfriend?" Kimberly asks matter of fact, looking at her again in a way Trini couldn't quite register.  
"Oh no, we've known each other forever, we are the very best of friends and as much as my mother wishes he was my boyfriend he is not" Trini smiles and shrugs.  
Kimberly gazes at her, more accurately she's staring at Trini's lips, and Trini can't do anything but smile a little at the other girl  
"Information like this is important to know" Kimberly smirks, biting her lip and tucking her dark hair behind her ear.  
"My moms insisting I try out for cheerleading" Trini says changing the subject  
"Oh thank God my mother too, she's desperate for me to keep my soul clean after New York" Kimberly says cooly sipping her coffee.  
"Soul? What did you do?" Trini tries to chuckle because honestly she's a little curious and scared at Kimberly's comment.  
"I punched a boy in the mouth and he lost his tooth" Kimberly says nonchalantly grabbing her purse.  
Trini's eyes are wide and it shows off he golden flecks in her eyes, Kimberly notices them and sees how beautiful the girl is, then she laughs at Trini's obvious nervousness.  
"I make you nervous don't I?" She asks almost like she's teasing Trini,  
"A little" Trini replies honestly, tightening her ponytail.  
"So why did you punch a boy in the mouth?" Trini asks curiously  
"He took a naked picture of my friend without her consent, he was my ex boyfriend but had started to date my friend. I wasn't jealous or anything because truth be told I wasn't all that interested in him but to do that to my friend well I had to defend her" Kimberly explains buckling her seatbelt and putting the car into drive.  
"That's awesome, very courageous" Trini says breathlessly because she's shocked that such a elegant graceful looking girl could do that but she admires her passion.  
"Mother wasn't impressed, ruining our already tarnished reputation, Daddy wasn't too amused either but what he can do about it is beyond me" Kimberly shrugs off as she glances round to smile at Trini in an almost devious way.  
"Tarnished reputation?" Trini asks aghast, she hadn't meant to pry but that's a bold statement to make.  
"Daddy got involved in some silly business and he's currently serving some time at the presidents pleasure, he's completely innocent but of course Mother couldn't bare to be around our old social circle so we moved back here, she grew up here." Kimberly says with a little sadness, Trini can tell she's a daddy's girl, maybe a little spoilt but she finds her endearing and almost certainly a little dramatic.  
"Here we are" Trini smiles  
"Well it's cute" Kimberly smirks, stepping out of the car, smoothing down her no doubt expensively labelled dress. Kimberly takes Trini's hand, Trini looks a little nervous about that but the warmth of Kimberly's smile makes her relax.  
"So cheerleading? Try out with me?" Kimberly asks almost flirtatiously and honestly Trini couldn't say no.  
"Of course" she smiles as they head through the corridors.  
They sit in homeroom and of course the whole room stops for Jason Scott walking in, he heads straight over to the two girls who he notices are sitting closely almost close enough to look like they were romancing each other he shrugs it off, considering Kimberly to be just friendly.  
"Hey ladies" he smiles, and Kimberly takes his face in again and then looks at Trini's Face looking like she's making some sort of decision.  
"So Kimberly can you sing?" He asks teasingly  
She flicks her hair and warmly grins at him  
"Darling please of course I can" she smirks  
"Want to join our band?" He asks chuckling and Trini looks like she wants to be swallowed by the ground.  
"Of course, count MOI in" Kimberly says grandly.  
They all laugh for a while, chatting quietly until a beautiful red head walks in the room, her skirt too short a little too tight for school. All alabaster skin and red lips, too much makeup for school Kimberly thought, she makes a beeline for them  
"Well hello newbie" she eyes Kimberly completely void of any friendliness  
"I'm Kimberly Hart and you are?" She says In a fake smile and interest  
"Oh sweetie I'm Cheryl Blossom, you'll know who I am pretty soon" she says as two generic looking blondes stand beside her in cheerleading uniforms.  
"Oh fabulous I can't wait, I'll see you at cheerleading try outs considering you look like head bitch in charge Cherry" Kimberly smiles again likes she's been faking smiles and snarking for all of her talking life.  
Cheryl's face twists in to an outright sneer , she flicks her long red waves behind her shoulder and breathes heavily.  
"It's Cheryl and I look forward to seeing you at tryouts, hope you get in because I hear it might be hard for daddy to bribe from behind bars and IFYI getting in between those two is never a good idea. You may be hot stuff in New York or whatever over populated city you are from but Jason Scott and Trini Gomez are the sickening end game love story in this town  
So keep your little mitts to yourself" Cheryl spits as she saunters off, long hair swinging angrily.  
Kimberly glares, it's a side of herself she hates, the ice melting and a little fire inside her  
"I dislike her intensely" she groans as she stands up and grabs Trini's hand. Trini looks confused and nervous, even more nervous when Kimberly grabs some nearby scissors some students are using for a project  
"Hey" the boy groans  
"You'll get them back" Kimberly waves pulling Trini with her.  
Kimberly stands in the girls bathroom,  
"Hold this" she indicates giving Trini a length of her hair , Trini looks like she's going to be sick , her mouth dry and lips nervous.  
"What?" Trini manages  
Kimberly grabs the scissors and smiles reassuringly at Trini  
She cuts her hair  
Just cuts it  
Right here in the bathroom  
And it looks stunning as it almost falls in slow motion to the floor. She shakes it out, it's even and Trini can't even comprehend it, she looks possibly even more beautiful that she did before and Trini feels like she can't breathe.  
"Thankyou" Kimberly smiles kissing Trini on the cheek and taking her hand once again taking her back into the communal area. People actually wolf whistle when she struts out the bathroom, hand still clasped in Trini's, Jason's jaw drops, Kimberly sees two other boys sat at their spot now they gasp too. She sits down pulling Trini down close with her to sit beside her  
"You cut your hair ?" Jason mutters  
"Yes I did , you like it?" Kimberly flirts  
"You literally just did that right now in the bathroom?" Jason questions  
"Yes obviously I did" Kimberly smirks settling into her seat  
"Hi I'm Kimberly" she smiles at the other two boys, they don't say anything for a while because they are just staring.  
"Oh hi I'm Zack Taylor, resident outcast and weirdo" he smirks, she leans across to shake his hand  
"And I'm Billy Cranston, I might also be a little bit weird but I'm cool with it" he smiles and she's too far to shake hands but offers him as warm grin.

Trini changes in the locker room for cheer try outs , slipping on the yellow and blue shorts and tee. She feels someone behind her tapping her on the shoulder  
"Hey" she whips round fast of course it's Kimberly whose long legs are looking incredible in the shorts not that Trini's really looking.  
"Hey Kimberly" she smiles at her New apparently best friend  
"Look at you, so cute in gym wear" Kimberly soothes as she tightens Trini's ponytail without asking or even knowing that's what Trini needed.  
"Thankyou, erm you too" Trini blushes as they walk to find Cheryl and her team of Cheerleaders eyeing them.  
"Oh if isn't Angel Groves newest double act, show me what you have ladies" Cheryl says that bitterness to her voice that makes Kimberly want to fly into a rage.  
"Oh and nice hair new girl" Cheryl adds snarling.  
They dance, they practiced quickly at lunch, they both have natural rhythm and they dance and cheer well together, synchronised and well tuned like this was meant to be. Gazes of reassurance and other things Trini wasn't too sure of exchanged between them and Cheryl looks bored and that pisses Kimberly off.  
"Please ladies where's the fire ? The passion?" Cheryl suggests words full of jealousy because this routine had plenty of what she was asking for. Kimberly doesn't really think about the move she is going to do next, she grabs Trini's hand and pulls her closer so they are facing one another, Trini looks dazed almost like a deer in headlights  
"Trust me" Kimberly says softly but it's an order and Trini doesn't know why but she does and she relaxes. Kimberly holds her hands to Trini's face and cups it, she finds Trini's plump lips and kisses them, she moves them so Trini opens her lips to allow the kiss and Kimberly tastes so sweet. Trini tastes like everything Kimberly has ever wanted and she has to stop because this moment she doesn't see any one else she just feels Trini. Trini's soft lips are almost pouting as she pulls apart from the kiss , her eyes deer like again, Kimberly can't help but be attracted to her innocence and she offers her a small smile. Cheryl bangs her hands on the table  
"Ladies faux lesbianism? Really? That's not a thing anymore" she says rolling her eyes  
"You got your passion and fire didn't you?" Kimberly spits back  
"Whatever , you made the team, you are both good dancers and well in all honesty you are both perky and kind of pretty I just wanted to mess with you, now get out my sight" Cheryl says with boredom as Kimberly grabs Trini's hand and leads her into the locker room.  
A blonde girl comes in quickly behind them throwing uniforms at them both and then leaves again. Kimberly indicates that they change into them, and they do both giving each other privacy. Trini feels overwhelmingly hot and riled up after that display with Kimberly but tries to shut it out of her mind because it's for the best.  
Kimberly appears to interrupt her thoughts, she smiles widely at Trini eyeing her up and down, Kimberly can't help herself , touching Trini's waist and pulling her a little closer  
"You look amazing" Kim says excitedly  
"Not as amazing as you" Trini says back meaning it.  
There's a brief silence, not awkward just quiet, they go to leave the locker room preparing to go home for the day. Trini looks at Kimberly  
"Why did you kiss me?" She asks quietly, nervously, stomach twisting, Kimberly stops to look at her, she looks at her warmly, intimately and holds Trini's arms  
"Because I like you Trini and it felt right in the moment" she shrugs just like that.  
Trini doesn't know what that means exactly and doesn't know what to say  
"Well I like you too, and I guess it got us on the cheer squad" Trini laughs like it wasn't a big deal to her.  
"You know Trini I like to go full dark no stars" Kimberly says as she gets into her car  
"What does that even mean?" Trini chuckles  
"To be honest it's an obscure Stephen King reference and I don't really know it just sounded good" Kimberly giggles suavely  
"I know I love his books" Trini says biting her bottom lip.  
"You want a ride?" Kimberly asks almost in a breathy seductive voice from her car window  
"Ok if you don't mind?" Trini replies shyly  
"Don't be silly, hop in, where shall we go?" Kimberly says an air of mystery in her voice  
"Erm I don't know" Trini laughs nervously  
"Show me somewhere, guide me somewhere and wow me Miss Gomez" Kimberly says flirting as she shakes her newly bobbed hair.  
"I'm not sure I want to know what that means Kimberly" Trini teases.  
"I think I'm going to like Angel Grove" Kimberly smirks as she drives away from the school.  
Trini doesn't see the same old boring Angel Grove as they drive around the town, she sees it with fresh eyes. The wooden fronted stores and homes, the perfect red white and blue flags on the lawns. The white steepled church and the Bright red Barns of the many farms its feels new and invigorating. Trini knows it's getting late and that she will be dead and buried at the hands of her mother very soon but something inside Trini doesn't care much anymore. Kimberly is pulling into a lane that looks far too dark and maybe Trini's a little bit scared as Kimberly stops the car but she needn't be as Kimberly unbuckled her seatbelt and does the same to Trini's. Kimberly pulls Trini out of the passenger seat a little and puts her lips upon Trini.  
It's like Fire and ice moulded together  
Trini isn't fire or ice she's like both mixed together just like this kiss.  
"I told you Trini full dark no stars" Kimberly says sitting back into the drivers seat. She pulls Trini into her so she can rest on her shoulder, kisses her forehead  
"I don't think I'm ever going to get that" Trini teases settling into Kimberly's shoulder  
Kimberly says nothing just smiles smugly and contently as she gently removes Trini from her shoulder and starts the engine. 

The cold icy blue eyes stare at them through the car window screen , blonde hair tangled and wet. The familiar blue and yellow of the cheer uniform glare at them, they don't know the girl but she's certainly dead. Oh how Angel Grove was going to be interesting, it's perfect mask already slipping.


	3. The Famous Five

The whispers, the glances, the rumours of the next morning make Trini's chest feel tight, she's clutching at air to scrape together a single breath and she doesn't feel safe until Billy clasps her hand and soothes her back.  
"I didn't even recognise her Billy, she was laying there by the river dead, a girl from Angel Grove, from this high school, Zack's ex girlfriend, she was our friend at some point" Trini is holding back her tears and her erratic breathing has picked up again.  
"Trini it's going to be ok, I know that's the most ridiculous thing a person could say but you didn't kill her, somebody did but you didn't and the gossip will stop when people get bored you know that". Billy soothes her, his gentle warm voice always making her calm  
"We should find Zack he's probably devastated, he loved her once" Trini sniffles as she tightens her grip on Billy.  
"You stay here, why you are even at school is beyond me" he shakes his head leaving her.  
"Have you heard from Kimberly?" He calls back to her before he leaves completely, as if by some kind of miracle or absolute terror Kimberly arrived into the communal area, she brushed past Billy giving him a reassuring look as if she was here to take care of Trini now. She sits next to Trini immediately not looking at anyone else's glances or whispers, she takes her hand immediately and then rests another on the small of her back just Billy, only her touch gives Trini butterflies and a sick feeling, it's soft and firm all the same time her touch and it almost feels too much. Kimberly wipes away a stray tear from Trini's face, looks at her eyes and tucks a stand of hair behind her ear  
"I'm here now" Kimberly whispers at Trini like is all she ever wanted   
"People can't see us this close" Trini says her voice full of hesitance , it makes Kimberly frown and she looks hurt.  
"I don't care, not that I don't have respect for your wishes or feelings but right now you need affection and taking care of and I'm not going to deny you of it, you are having a panic attack and I can't see you like this I won't" Kimberly says trying not to show too much hurt or anger in her voice. Trini softens and relaxes into Kimberly   
"I'm sorry, it's just" Trini tails off as Kimberly soothes her by stroking her neck, it's nice and almost far too intimate for school, Trini's breathing settles and she feels warm and content. 

Jason bounds into the home room, eyes darting immediately for the 2 girls, he notices their closeness again, he feels a flash of jealously. He's not sure at what, someone else comforting Trini? Or that the new girl he finds attractive is clearly into someone else? He tries to shrug it off it's not important.  
"Trini" he sits down the other side of her, just being there , he glares at Kimberly which gets the her back up as she shoots a look at him   
"You are suffocating her" Jason says looking only at Kimberly and not what Trini might want  
"Jason it's alright, she's just comforting me" Trini smiles as she reaches out for Kimberly's hand and grips it tight, Jason studies the pair he doesn't know what to make of them.  
"I'm shocked you two are even here today, finding a dead body, a former friend of ours, what were you two even doing at lovers lane anyway?" Jason questions aware that he probably sounds like Trini's mother and that it would be enough to panic Trini further.   
Kimberly glares at Jason as if to say keep your fucking mouth shut, Trini looks at Kimberly a small smile creeping on her face and Kimberly offers her a smile back   
"Is that really important Jason? Make your own conclusion" Kimberly says scolding him and wishing he would quite frankly go away. A sense of awareness crept across Jason  
"Oh I see well I'm here for you, we need to stick together, has anyone seen Zack he must feel all sorts of things?" Jason says his nerves on edge at everything going on.  
"No Billy's gone to look for him" Kimberly says like she's one of them now and Jason's feels irritated, it really wasn't the time for jealousy but he just couldn't help it .  
Trini doesn't even care about the gossip anymore, she has Kimberly by her side almost nuzzling her, protecting her and she feels safe, she has Jason being overbearing as usual, she has sweet, comforting Billy, Zack is nowhere to be seen, Cheryl Blossom however is someone she doesn't want to contend with. She's wearing black likes it's some kind of statement, like she cared about the dead girl, she's just being dramatic everybody knows it- doesn't question it. She looks at the friends sat together it almost disgusts her   
"Well well Kimberly Hart, been here 2 days and you've already found a dead body and at lovers lane? Guess the faux lesbianism wasn't all that fake" Cheryl smirks, her over red lips glaring at them.  
"You know what Ms Blossom, I don't like you all that much and what I do with my private life is my own business" Kimberly says matter of fact, smirking her own lips.  
"Well isn't this disgusting and cute, little lapdog here is your new girlfriend, maybe find somewhere else to make out in future ladies, find anymore dead bodies and people might talk" Cheryl grins as she walks off just like she always seems to do.  
"Have some respect Cheryl" Kimberly calls out to everyone's shocked looks around them, she doesn't care she just turns her attention back to Trini.  
"Can I ask about Her? I don't want to be insensitive" Kimberly asks softly trying not to rile either Trini or Jason. At this moment Billy returns crestfallen   
"I can't find him" he says about Zack   
"I think I might know where he could be" Trini says sure of herself. The three others stand up after her and follow her when she walks, they don't know where they are going but Trini does. They stop by Kimberly's car  
"Do you mind?" Trini asks tentatively   
"Of course not just guide me to wherever we are going ok?" Kim returns softly and reassuringly.  
Kimberly orders both Jason and Billy to sit in the back seats and Trini takes her place in the front as they set off, both boys watching Kimberly's hand take Trini's and lace their fingers together. Billy looks at Jason curiously, he doesn't understand and Jason just shrugs discretely.  
"The girl you found was Tommy Oliver, she was our friend, Zack's ex girlfriend to be exact, they were pretty serious about each other" Jason explains, answering Kimberly's question from some 20 minutes ago.   
"She got involved with the south side serpents, this pretty nasty gang from across town. You see Zack's dad used to be one of them and Zack hates anything to do with them. They fought over her getting involved with them but she feel deeper into them. She was known as the 'dragon princess'" Billy adds, his voiced filled with a tinge of grief.   
"I never understood why she got involved with people like that" Jason says with a disgust in his voice, it makes Kimberly a little angry.  
"You can never understand why some people get involved in things Jason, don't judge her the poor girl is dead, sometimes we make poor choices and seek danger when we know it's wrong, like you are lost and trapped and can't get out" Kimberly feels herself getting worked up and her voice raises a little but not too much so she unsettles Trini.   
"Kimberly's right, we all loved Tommy but she lost her way, cheerleading was her last Joy but they have zero respect for her it's disrespectful" Trini says her voice full of passion and a little anger that Jason was surprised by.  
They don't say much for the rest of the journey, just a little few words here and there from Trini and Kimberly. They arrive at lovers lane and sure as Trini's thought Zack was there sitting by the tree near where they found her body, just outside the taped up area. His hat pulled over his face so you could barely see his eyes , his body folded almost in half, he looked broken. Trini rushed out of the car towards him flinging her arms at him to hold him, he shook and cried but didn't say a word. The others stood by, until Kimberly approached with a small drink and snack and crouched down beside him   
"Hey, I know eating is the last thing in your mind but I brought you these" , Zack looked at her and smiled   
"Thankyou" he sipped from the drink and looked over at his two other friends.  
"I can't believe she's gone" he sobbed into Kimberly's shoulder, he barely knows her but she feels comforting and safe.  
"Zack we've got you ok? Whatever you need" Kimberly says calmly, like she's an expert in these kind of situations.  
"We love you Zack, we've got each other and we will help you find out what happened to Tommy" Trini reassures him.  
"I'll kill them" Zack says sharply   
"That's down to the police Zack" Jason shakes his head   
"Jason my father was the sheriff of this town and I wasn't too completely oblivious to how things got covered up in this town" Billy says honestly because he couldn't lie to save his life.  
"But who are we to meddle with police business Billy, we don't even know what we're looking for" Jason is pleading and for once nobody bows down to Jason's whim"  
"Meddling got your father killed Billy" Jason adds , the look upon Billy's face makes Jason realise he's hit a raw, sharp nerve, he sighs and mouths 'I'm sorry'  
'Jason I love you but now is not the time to be a dick Jason. We've always stuck together so we help Jason all of us or you step away" Billy says confidently a little up in Jason's face , which wasn't like him at all but Jason knows Billy is pissed.   
"Jason she was killed and left by the river, nobody had seen her for weeks, they said her body had been in the water for some time" Zack tries to say calmly but his voice is cracking.  
"She's been missing since July 4th" Zack sighs   
"How do you know?" Billy asks him, coming down to Zack's level to offer him some comfort, it wasn't Billy's strong point but he wanted to help.   
"I saw her that night, we had an argument, I was trying to talk to her to help her but she brushed me off and I got mad, she stormed away and I didn't hear from her again and then she didn't show up to school" Zack is trying is hardest not to cry and Kimberly can recognise that.  
"Come on" she says holding out her hand and pulling him up , she guides him over to the car and assures him in. The rest follow suit and they head off   
"Where are we going?" Trini asks curiously  
"I can't be skipping school my mom will kill me" Trini added nervously  
"Let me deal with your mother ok, right now we are going to get burgers and milkshakes because we need some normality and nobody is going to argue with us" Kimberly says pointedly. Nobody argues with her they just sit tight in the car waiting for them to arrive at Pops like it was a normal day.   
The 5 of them sat around the table, the blonde haired quarterback, the brunette girl next door, the raven haired new girl, the dark haired outcast and the shaven headed sweetheart, like a rag tag bunch, didn't go together but fitted perfectly. They put their differences aside, and their love for each other shining through, even for Kimberly who they had known for 2 days, she was one of them now and she was here to stay.


	4. Ring of Fire

It was just Trini and Kimberly in the car, Kimberly had driven home slowly as Trini was terrified of going home, she had yet to face her mother properly after the events by the river. Last night her mother had been hounding the police for information, leaving a distraught Trini to herself.   
"I'll be right here" Kimberly says unbuckling Trini's seatbelt and holding her hand, Trini looks at her unsure but Kimberly looks at her reassuringly and it settles her. She sees her mother's face at the curtain watching her walk up the pathway, it makes her feel sick and she wants to run away from the front door.   
"Trinity, where have you been?" Mrs Gomez scolds ushering her daughter inside the house as if she was looking for people watching outside , lurkers.  
"Mama please, don't, I'm tired and it's been a horrible horrible day" Trini tries to get past her mother's body just standing in front of her. Her mother won't hear of it   
"I don't think so young lady, I've got a lot of questions for you" Mrs Gomez says whilst pushing her daughter to sit down. Trini feels her chest getting tight and nausea running through her body, she remembers to breathe, she closes her eyes hears Billy's voice and feels Kimberley's touch, she finds a strength.  
"I'm not one of your newspaper stories mom"   
"In case it's escaped your notice you are and I don't like secrets you know that, so you tell me now exactly what you were doing last night and today because the school tell me you skipped out on classes" Mrs Gomez bellows no respect for how Trini is feeling.  
"I was with Kimberly last night and then we found Tommy's body, it had washed up on the river bank and today we comforted a friend Zack is devastated he loved Tommy and he's barely keeping it together. Also mom I found a dead body remember that I'm a little bit traumatised so excuse me for skipping class" Trini says smugly, sharply not a care for how she sounds. Her mother's face contorts into a furious expression   
"How dare you speak to me like that, I understand you might be a little upset but don't lie to me and stop sneaking around , I don't approve of some of your friends do you know that?" Mrs Gomez is shouting now and instead of feeling out of control, Trini takes control.  
"Do not tell me how to feel or think, I love my friends and they are good for me, I don't need your approval and I lost a friend , a friend that was dear to me once so please shut your mouth" Trini says more confidently than she's ever felt in her life.   
"Shut my mouth? Is that what you just said ? I don't even know you, and that girl Kimberly you aren't to see her anymore" June Gomez eyes are wide, dark filled with anger, her nostrils flared and breathing deep.  
Trini right now in this moment doesn't care , the heavy rain falling outside is making the scene more dramatic and somehow it fuels Trini's fire further.  
"I will not stop being friends with Kimberly, I'll apologise for telling you to shut your mouth but learn to respect me and I'll respect you".  
June Gomez sits down, looking at her daughter, she looks at her like she doesn't know her and can't control her and it's unsettling  
"Do you know her parents? They aren't nice people Trinity, I don't want you associating with girls like that".  
"Mom I like her , I don't know her parents and whoever they are it doesn't change how I feel about her, she's a good person" Trini tries to convince her mother not even sure why she's bothering.  
"You've only known her 2 days, what were you doing with her up lovers lane , you never answered that" June is questioning her daughter.  
"Talking mainly" Trini says cooly, moving hair away from her face  
"Talking? Are you and her?" June cuts herself off almost feeling sick in her stomach  
"What mom? Friends, an item, lovers, girlfriends? I don't know, I know it would make you sick whatever the answer was" Trini spitfires angrily towards her mother.  
"I can't believe this, she's made you-I don't know gay, whatever trendy term is being used now" June can't even hide the look of disgust on her face.  
"I've always known this, I've been too scared to ever tell you because you are such a bigot and for what? I don't even care about your opinion I am whatever I am and there's nothing you can do" Trini let's it all out relieved.  
"You disgust me , get to your room, think about what you've done" June doesn't even look at Trini anymore.  
"I can do better than that" and Trini heads up the stairs running, grabbing her things shoving them into a bag, anything she thinks she might need. June appears at the door shouting, flinging her arms around Trini isn't listening   
"Where the hell do you think you are going?" She shouts   
"Away from you" Trini replies with as equal much malice as her mother's question  
"I don't think so" comes the response and June blocking the doorway   
"Move now" Trini says with a venom that nobody had ever witnessed before and June moves out of shock and of fear and let's her daughter go, she stumbles back a little taking in a sharp breath and the situation.   
Trini runs down the stairs, out of the front door, she sends a quick message to Kimberly, she's 5 minutes away, waiting in case she needed her. The rain beats down, Trini is soaked in an instance, hair dripping, clothes wet through, she feels cold and is shaking. Kimberly pulls up outside the house and rushes towards Trini, within seconds Kimberly is soaked too but all she wants to do his kiss her. Kimberly grabs Trini its passionate, a kiss that makes it feel like the rain has stopped  
"Come on I'll take you home, my moms not home I'll take care of you" Kimberly says sweetly as they drive away from the perfect facade of her house. Kimberly is sure she sees Jason at his window, she smiles distantly at the figure and sure she sees him just look back. 

"Wow you live here?" Trini says wide eyed and awestruck   
"Yeah" Kimberly says nonchalant whilst poking at the fire to get it going   
"Do you have things? Do you want anything, sit on the rug by the fire and I'll come sit with you I'm going to change, you should too" Kimberly says almost seductively as she disappears. Trini sends a message to Jason telling him she's ok just had to get away and she's with Kimberly. Trini glances at Kimberly's bedroom, the hotel suite is big but can still see every room from where she is sat. She sees Kimberly slip her dress down and Trini blushes when she sees a glimpse of Kimberly in her underwear, she looks away quickly. Kimberly comes back out in little shorts and a slip like vest , the emerald green colours striking against her dark features.   
"T what are you doing silly, you'll catch a nasty chill" Kimberly says softly positioning Trini into a kneeling position.  
"Sorry I don't know I guess I'm just overwhelmed" Trini says trying to gather her thoughts. Trini's aware of the warm glow of the fire, she's aware of the girl reaching out to her taking off her jacket and asking for consent to take off her sweater and vest top.  
"Come on Trini sweetie I don't want you to be cold or get sick on me, I need my girl to be strong and on her game" Kimberly coos , and it's like music, like a dance as Kimberly takes off her clothes, she doesn't replace them with any kind of pyjamas. Kimberly kisses her again, this kiss is different from the others they have shared , it feels hungry and like Kimberly needs something and Trini wants to give it to her whatever she wants. Kimberly lays Trini down on the fur rug that's beneath them, the roaring fire beside them like every cliche you've ever seen. Kimberly gazes into Trini's eyes from above her and feels everything , she notices how Trini doesn't look scared and it makes Kimberly's senses tingle with anticipation.  
Kimberly's hips flush with Trini's own and Trini doesn't even remember her jeans coming off or Kimberly's hands feeling her body exploring her. Breaths, moans, whimpers, crackling of the flames is all either of them hear, lips kissing endlessly, their damp bodies warming at each other's touch.   
"I want you Trini, is that ok?" Kimberly pants above Trini like she's commanding and asking at the same time, Trini's nerves in tatters at what the other girl has said  
"I've never" Trini is cut off with a kiss and then a finger in her lips   
"Neither have I but I've got you, I promise" Kimberly whispers as she allows Trini to undress her and in turn undresses Trini further. Nothing Between them now, just skin on skin, the fire burning beside like, like a symbol for their passion or possibly for their sin if you like, the white fur rug beneath them representing their sweet innocence which will now be gone.   
The fire is hot and each girl feels sweat almost keeping them together, like they can't bare to part, every touch is illicit yet tender and sweet and it's magic. Every emotion they feel keeps them together, they can't stop touching, both exhausted but still craving each other not willing to give in. When their sounds of pleasure turn to almost inaudible whimpers they finally relent just as the fire is beginning to fade so that it's just flickering. Kimberly smiles hazily at Trini, taking in what she considers a perfect sight , she reaches for a chequered blanket from the couch and a few cushions. She scoops Trini's head up gently placing a cushion under her head and then laying her back down. She puts down cushions for herself and then spreads the blanket across them making sure their bodies are intertwined.   
They think only of each other as they sleep in front of the now barely sparking fire, sleeping on the pure white rug that they just made love on. Trini thinks that Angel Grove has changed, its no longer hiding its secrets, they are coming to the surface including her own and if feels raw and honest and good. Kimberly Hart thinks she's going to like it here in the small town with the pretty girl and murder mystery and Jason Scott? Well he wishes it would go back to the way it were.


	5. Breakfast at Tiffany's

"Trini" she hears a voice whisper as her eyes flicker open adjusting to her surroundings. She realises she's still on the decadent fur rug of the Pembrooke suite, Trini rolls herself around to face the body behind her blushes when she remembers that they are both naked.  
"Morning beautiful" Kimberly says voice like honey as she tucks a strand of hair behind Trini's ear and kisses her lips softly.  
Trini feels shy, her stomach in knots and she bites her lip without realising  
"Morning to you too" Trini eventually beams and returning a kiss to Kimberly.  
"You want breakfast? I'll get some sent up" Kimberly says sitting up, reaching for her pyjama set and then wrapping Trini up like a cocoon in the blanket. Kimberly motions for Trini to stand up  
"Go take a shower, your bag is in my bedroom then you can change and after breakfast we can head to school" she smiles  
"Oh and Trini use whatever you need in the bathroom" Kimberly adds heading the the phone to call room service.  
The warm water flows over Trini's face, through her hair, she feels different than when she woke up yesterday. She feels stronger, content , scared as hell but ready to face the world.  
"Darling who is that in the shower?"  
An elegant raven haired woman dressed in plum motions at Kimberly  
"A friend mommy, you are home" Kimberly says flatly, arranging breakfast things on the table. Her mother scans the display her eyebrows raising  
"A special friend?" The woman questions  
"I think maybe so mommy why?" Kimberly replies a little unsure of her mother's questioning.  
"Almond Danish pastries Kimberly? Whoever they are must be special" Mrs Hart teases taking off her coat and setting down her handbag.  
Kimberly blushes, it's not like her to do so but the feelings she feels for Trini cause her to be uncharacteristically shy and she just smiles and gently giggles at her mother, Mrs Hart smirks at her daughter and raises her eyebrows.  
"Kimberly darling you are truly one of a kind, our third day in Angel Grove and you've found yourself someone special" Mrs Hart teases her daughter further  
"I'm sorry I had to leave last night, especially after what happened to you but you know it was business, your father you know" Kimberly's mother says with an agonising tone to her voice, she embraces her daughter a little.  
"Mom I understand of course I do, business is business and daddy is daddy" Kimberly smiles albeit a little sadly.  
Trini appears refreshed, looking what Kimberly would describe as breathtaking in pale blue  
"Trini this is my mother" Kimberly beams, going forth to take Trini's nervous hand and guide her towards the table, Mrs Hart takes Trini's hand form Kimberly and takes Trini into her own embrace  
"Hello Trini darling, thankyou for taking care of my daughter she's quite a handful, you can call me Hermione" Mrs Hart kisses her on the cheek  
"Nice to meet you" Trini greets sitting down and smiling at the decadent breakfast display.  
The 3 women talk at the table, Hermione Hart feeling joy that her daughter has found someone to make her happy, she knows her daughter and knows that she loves strongly and with every fibre of her being.  
"What do your parents do Trini?" Hermione asks sipping her coffee  
"They run the Angel Grove Review" Trini says trying not to roll her eyes  
"Oh June and Hal Gomez" Hermione raises her eyebrows tries to be diplomatic, Trini laughs  
"It's ok Mrs Hart I'm not really a fan either" Trini Jokes and Mrs Hart smiles at the girl and laughs too. Kimberly's heart swells at witnessing the exchange  
"My apologies Trini darling, only your mother was never particularly nice to me during my time at high school, we cheered together, ran in the same social circles but her and Penelope Blossom seemed intent on ruining my life" Mrs Hart laughs a little dramatically.  
"Well I'm sorry about that" Trini giggles, finishing her pastry  
"Oh well fortunately you seem nothing like your mother, Kimberly darling I have to head off for a meeting, I'm glad to have caught up with you sweetheart and you Trini are an absolute delight, lovely to meet you" Hermione Hart kisses both girls warmly and head out of the door, Kimberly immediately beams  
"So you met my mother"  
"She's beautiful" Trini teases  
"Oh really?" Kimberly teases back wrapping her arms around Trini's neck and Trini wraps her arms round Kimberly's waist pulling her closer  
"Not as beautiful as you" Trini finally says after she had teased Kimberly enough.  
"Don't ever tease a Hart" Kimberly smirks kissing Trini like she had missed the way she tasted.  
Arriving at school, Trini felt an immediate flush of dread creep upon her, eyes looking at her and Kimberly arriving together, Kimberly gripped her hand that look of reassurance settling everything again. Trini's attacked with a large hug from Jason her small frame disappearing into his body  
"Jason" Trini laughs  
"God I was worried about you, we heard your mom shouting for hours last night" Jason part laughs but says with worry  
"Oh she disapproves of everything as usual I could breathe and that woman would disapprove" Trini chuckles because she simply doesn't care right now.  
"Hey Kimberly" Jason says a little awkwardly , she flashes a smile at him a real one, one she hopes will stop his awkwardness around her.  
Billy comes towards them when he arrives to the group he looks at them to draw closer, waving when he sees Zack approaching to hurry. As they huddle close trying to avoid to many gazes Billy offers them a glance of some papers before hiding them  
"I have the police report, an autopsy of Tommy's body will be performed, they are covering it up calling it an accidental drowning, Tommy's parents are well respected people they don't want her history with the serpents dragged through the newspapers . The police report indicates foul play, she was definitely killed" Billy says Informed and his mother would say how much he was like his father and that she was proud even if he was meddling.  
"So we are looking for a murderer?" Kimberly asks trying not to aggravate but also knowing it was a possibility  
"She could of hurt herself you know" Jason offers trying not to look at Zack  
"I don't know, the police report definitely suggests foul play" Billy says  
"How did you get this?" Trini asks in wonder and admiration  
"I know how to get about unnoticed, plus I can pretty much hack any system, Angel Groves security system aren't exactly top of the game" Billy shrugs  
"Billy is a wonder kid, we were in and out of that police station in 5 minutes flat last night" Zack says full of pride and it was good to see him smile the group notes.  
"They are doing the autopsy today, so results should be in within a couple of days, they are trying to push it so they can give her a funereal, Friday we can break in and check the results" Billy takes command and you can see his brain ticking working overtime.  
"How much coffee have you had?" Kimberly smirks raising her eyebrows  
"A lot, shitty coffee at that" Billy pulls a face  
"Billy you keep swearing" Jason says shocked and amused pulling his backpack to his body to indicate he was heading to class  
"It's allowed I'm 17," Billy says smirking as he walks to class , walking with Zack close by.  
"I have Math" Trini sighs, and Kimberly reaches for her hand and kisses her on the cheek  
"See you in Biology sweetheart" Kimberly says gently her voice like a pitter patter, Trini turns round and smiles, tightens her ponytail she is sporting today and Kimberly knows that is a sign she is ok.  
Jason walks with Kimberly, his body feeling tense and he's sure he can't find his voice  
"What's your problem with me Jaseykins" Kimberly says as they turn a quiet corner  
"What?" He feigns  
"You have a problem with me, now which is it, are you jealous because I'm not romantically interested in you or is it because I'm romantically involved with Trini? Don't like her being with me? Why? Because you want me ? Or because you want her?" Kimberly questions him, that icy tone returning to her voice after an absence. Jason is aghast doesn't know what to answer first  
"So many questions" Jason almost panics and cant answer  
"You aren't the dumb quarterback stereotype so what is it? Because I have very little patience and I run on honesty and impulsiveness so please explain yourself" Kimberly says coldly.  
"Look Kimberly, I thought was attractive and you are kind of flirty so maybe I thought you liked me but whatever you aren't into me I'm over it but I just don't want you to hurt Trini that's all" Jason finally finds some sort of answer, he's sure it sounds coherent.  
"I'm sorry I'm a friendly girl, I touch a lot and I'm aware it gives the wrong impression but I didn't lead you on and you love her don't you and not just as a best friend" Kimberly pushes and the look between them was almost pushing dangerous territory.  
"You didn't lead me on I'm sorry I'm just used to girls all over me it's damaging I hate it, please don't say anything I'm trying to deal with it because I know Trini and I could never happen , I guess I just hoped you would be a distraction" Jason sighs and she sees the sadness. Kimberly holds his arms offering him some affection  
"I'm with you ok, I know you don't know me but I like you all very much and I very much want to be a part of your world. You are decent person Jason and you'll find someone to make you happy but please can you be happy for me, for Trini ?" Kimberly pleads and she's never done this in her life before but she's good at it.  
Jason breathes out loudly and ruffles Kimberly's hair  
"Thankyou Kimberly, I think you will be a great addition to our group, hey maybe you could be my wing woman?" Jason teases  
"Touch my hair again Jaseykins and I'll be pushing you in a wheelchair" she jokingly threatens.  
"New York penthouse princess huh?" Jason teases again  
"Shut up and guide me to class because I sure as hell don't know where I'm going" Kimberly smirks pushing him playfully  
"I don't know why Trini likes you" Jason shrugs hiding his smirk  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Kimberly smirks as she enters the class backwards pulling faces at Jason.  
Watching Jason's face squirm was truly a perfect sight, they take their seats next to each other, and Kimberly remembers how much she loves English Class. Ice queen on the outside but inside her head swirling full of intricate plots, romance and mystery much like her own life. She touches her string of pearls around her neck like a security blanket it makes her smile as she opens the novel In front of her to study the chapter assigned. Life is like a movie she has always imagined that and here she was one of the stars.


	6. Nancy Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go sleuthing

Lunchtime was a nice affair for the 'famous five' sure people were staring but Jason was used to people staring anyway, it almost didn't bother him now.   
"Like I know I'm practically a hobo but this food is disgusting" Zack groans slopping the unknown substance off the fork   
"Yeah I can't eat that, hold up" Kimberly says as she reaches for her purse picking up her cellphone  
"Smithers, could you be an absolute darling and bring me and my 4 friends some lunch? Chicken salad for Trini and I, turkey sandwich for Billy and for Jason and Zack they'll have some meatloaf" Kimberly sweetly orders and gratefully hangs up the phone.  
She aware of the groups amused glances   
"Hey princess you have a butler?" Trini asks laughing   
"Yes he's been with us for years he was on his off day yesterday but he's getting us some real lunch he won't be long" Kimberly smiles likes a promise. He isn't long and soon they are eating together at 'their table'   
"This is so good Kimmy" Zack says a little with his mouthful , Kimberly chuckles   
"Well it's better than whatever that was" she indicates to another table eating the cafeteria food.  
"So I had an idea, I know we are all hurting about losing Tommy but I thought it would be a good idea to find some stuff out" Billy says sipping his un shitty coffee  
"What do we need to find out?" Trini asks   
"Tommy was a 17 year old girl with secrets her room probably says a lot, we need to get in there , into the house her parents might be hiding stuff too?" Billy questions.  
"Sure swell idea Billy but how do we get in there and erm hello hey Mr and Mrs Oliver do you mind if we poke around your house?" Jason argues earning him a look for everyone.  
"I spoke to Tommy's parents yesterday they are going to Mr Olivers parents for a short time just to get away, can you blame them?" Zack explains and everyone internally breathes a sigh of relief.  
"Well I can pick a lock with a bobby pin so I could probably get in the back door if Billy can disable the security panel" Trini helpfully offers, Kimberly raises her eyebrows at Trini intrigued.  
"Well where did you learn to do that Nancy Drew?" Kimberly teases   
"Erm Nancy Drew" Trini laughs   
Kimberly shakes her head, a little excited by her new whatever label they were going to stamp on it , she has a bad Girl side. Trini notices Kimberly's look , it makes Trini feel mischievous  
"What didn't know I was a bad girl?" She teases   
Kimberly opens are mouth a little, trying not to let herself get too heated at this flirty exchange as she's aware that 3 hormonal teenage boys are sat beside them   
"Oh well maybe me and the bad girl can go on a date sometime" Kimberly flirts back   
"I'm gonna go" Jason stands up flushing a little red mumbles something awkwardly about football practice which is a lie   
"Yeah I have Spanish so adios" Billy follows eyeing Zack to follow him   
"Dudes gotta go, got some class, see you two later for some lock picking and suggestive commentary" Zack smirks and Trini throws a piece of candy at him.   
"Come on Nancy Drew we have PE and don't sneak a peak when I'm changing" Kimberly whispers flirtatiously into Trini's ear as they head towards the sports building.   
"I have to share PE with you to lesbos too oh joy" Cheryl grimaces flicking her long red ponytail like it's a weapon  
"God what an intellectual putdown, do you practice those?" Kimberly stares at her offering her nothing   
"Ugh whatever, so if Jason Scott is neither of yours boy toy I might have to hit that up , I'm feeling a little dry and I'm sure he can quench my thirst" Cheryl practically licks her lips   
"You are disgusting, Jason isn't a toy" Kimberly spits getting ever closer to Cheryl's face, Trini has to hold her back but she steps forward herself   
"You leave him alone , he would never be interested in a self centred, egotistical bitch who calls herself Cheryl Bombshell on Twitter" Trini says her snarky tone impressing herself  
"Oh a ménage a trois , interesting" Cheryl rolls her eyes walking off. Kimberly looks at Trini full of pride and probably lust   
"You really are a bad girl" Kimberly bites her lips trying to resist every bad thought she had   
"Sure thing princess" Trini smiles as she heads for the gym hall.

"So Cranston what's the plan?" Zack asks tucking into chocolate and Kimberly sneakily glances at it because shes desperately sugar crashing, he brakes off half and hands it to her she smiles sheepishly but he touches are arm and warmly smiles.   
"So Trini, Kimberly and I will go inside the Olivers house , Trini can Nancy Drew the door and then her and Kimberly can search her bedroom, I'll deal with the downstairs , you two are getaway driver and lookout ok?" Billy says stepping into the leader role he actually seems destined for.   
"Sounds good I'll bring my best Bobby pins" Trini smiles her ponytail bouncing   
"I'll bring snacks" Zack says   
"Helpful" Kimberly smirks   
"What will you bring princess?" Zack smirks back and Kimberly feels in this moment that she really likes Zack admires him  
"I'll bring quality coffee" Kimberly says smugly   
"Ok well I'll bring my car then" Jason says flatly   
"Good job pretty boy and let's try and look less obvious, maybe Jason you could go without the football jacket for once" Zack teases and they all giggle.

It's obscenely dark in Angel Grove at night, a little breezy which could actually work in their favour as it could muffle small accidental nosies they will make.   
"Great disguises everyone" Billy teases as he notices Jason sans football jacket, Zack without his ever present beanie, Trini without her bouncy ponytail and Kimberly without her trademark pearls, he himself not wearing blue which is undeniably his colour.   
"Ok Jason, Zack stay here, just two boys chilling in a car nothing weird about that" Billy orders   
"People might think we are on a date" Jason frowns   
"Parked in a suburban street Jason? Really ok Mr Romance" Billy scolds and the girls both giggle   
"Dude am I not datable?" Zack says in mock horror   
"Yeah you are real swell" Jason sighs sipping some coffee and indicating the others to go.  
The 3 amigos head off for their expedition , Trini reaching for her favourite Bobby pin and poking it in the lock easily, the door cracks open.  
"We're in" Billy claps quietly and nods at them to head off  
"Was that her?" Kimberly asks pointing to a beautiful photograph of Tommy. Her pale blue eyes that you could swim in, her long blonde hair smooth and groomed to perfection, a beautiful smile with rose tinted lips and a blush skin to match.  
"Yeah, pretty huh?" Trini says sadly   
"She's stunning like a Hitchcock blonde" Kimberly sighs   
"And as tragic as one" Trini sighs back as they enter Tommy's bedroom.   
It's intact, nothing out of place, green nick nacks everywhere , her green jacket with the dragon hung over her vanity desk chair .   
"Apparently the police haven't had permission to search her room so if we take anything it doesn't matter too much" Trini says quietly even though she knows it's just Billy downstairs. Kimberly finds box under the bed, it's full of letters addressed to Zack that she never sent, she takes them along with a diary. They don't find anything else, until Kimberly sees a cellophane wrapped package   
"Is that?" Her eyebrows raised far up her face  
"Drugs" Trini splutters  
"She really was a serpent" Trini says her voice breaking with emotion.  
They leave the bedroom and head back downstairs, Billy seems to have found something   
"This is some papers, they were going to send Tommy away , to some church rehabilitation place" Billy explains   
"My mother threatened me with that once probably will do again now she knows I'm gay" Trini chuckles but sighs  
"That's awful and isn't a solution" Kimberly argues with nobody   
"I know Tommy would of never have gone for that, look at the date of the papers it's July 3rd" Billy says sure of himself.  
"We found a diary and some letters" Kimberly says as they leave everything intact and head out the door closing it  
"Oh and some drugs" Trini adds snarking   
"Yeah well I heard she was using and probably selling too" Billy admits sadly and full of regret but it's not any of theirs fault.  
The 3 hop into the back of the car   
"Anything?" Jason asks   
"Thank God you are back Jason's so boring" Zack teases and Jason huffs starting the engine  
"Jason by the way has anyone ever told you, that you are a crappy driver?" Kimberly says seriously and everyone laughs   
"Hey I resent that" he groans as everyone else nods in agreement with Kimberly.  
"So we found a diary, and some paperwork indicating her parents were going to send her away dated the day before July 4th aka day she went missing" Billy says smoothly  
"We also found some drugs, I don't know if she was using or selling or both, I'm sorry Zack" Trini says regrettably offering him a shoulder squeeze.  
"I had a feeling she was involved in both" Zack says lump present in his throat. Kimberly passes the letters through to the front passenger seat reaching for Zack's hand   
"These are for you, she never sent them but I thought you would want them" Kimberly says softly, warmly her love for Zack already showing. He turns his head towards her   
"Thankyou I'll read them alone later" Zack says because of course no one would expect him to read them now.  
"Lets go for a milkshake" Jason says driving and no one disagrees. Pops has that familiar comforting neon glow, the only place in Angel Grove that seems to bring people together, the 5 of them now sitting together united.  
Trini's typing on her laptop, she looks studious and Kimberly thinks she looks adorable, Trini turns to Billy sitting next to her   
"So here's a timeline of what we've discovered so far, here's some scans of evidence and clues we've found" she explains   
"Can you send me that please? So I can add stuff if I find anything out?" Billy wipes a little cream off his nose , Jason notes that Billy is like a different person when he's in detective mode it makes his stomach flip. It's like Jason is seeing Billy for the first time, he doesn't know what the feeling is but he also notes that Billy is an attractive boy and Jason has to stop himself when he realises what the feeling is. The rest of the time in the diner passes by without Jason really comprehending what was going on.  
"Earth to Fred Jones" Kimberly waves her hand in front of Jason's face   
"What? Sorry what's going on?" Jason asks dazed   
"Can we hop back into the mystery machine and go home?" Kimberly teases   
"Hey Trini you can be Velma because you are so small" Zack teases her as they leave Pops heading to Jason's car  
"Whatever Shaggy" Trini teases back   
"I'm Daphne aren't I?" Kimberly sighs and giggles sliding into the back seat   
"Yes but no disappearing with Fred" Trini winks and Jason frowns   
"Don't worry Kimberly it clearly makes me Scooby" Billy laughs as Jason drives them all home.

"You can get your things and then I'll take you home, will you be ok?" Kimberly asks Trini as they enter the lift. Trini blushes when she walks past the fireplace and Kimberly notices   
"We can make plenty more memories" Kimberly teases raising her eyebrows , Trini feels her core burning at Trini's words and shoots her a look   
"How did I end up with my first kiss, coming out of the closet and with I don't know a girlfriend all in the space of like 3 days" Trini laughs as they head out of the suite and back to Kimberly's car.  
"I was your first kiss" Kimberly says her voice full of warmth and proudness ,  
Trini feels shy and a little embarrassed   
"First everything" she smiles awkwardly   
"Am I your girlfriend ? I mean I'm happy to keep things causal if you want or don't want ?" Kimberly stutters uncharacteristically.  
"Kimberly I like you and I'm very certain I want whatever this is between us, so for sure I'm asking if you'll be my girlfriend" Trini shrugs trying to hide her smile   
"I thought you would never ask" Kimberly teases as they arrive outside The Gomez house. Trini leans in the driver side window and kisses Kimberly goodnight, it's a kiss of sweetness, want and promises   
"Goodnight Princess" Trini beams as she turns around and heads into her house   
"Goodnight Nancy Drew" Kimberly shouts after her.  
Kimberly drives home slowly, enjoying the scenery, the dimly lit suburban streets, the fancy lights outside the library and the candlelight streaming from the church. Kimberly smiles as she lays in her bed thinking of her little Nancy Drew, who has captured her heart in so few days. Trini lays content, her mother had nothing to say to her when she arrived home just some glaring looks and a few barked orders but nothing the new Trini couldn't handle. Zack lays in his bed, tears flowing from his eyes, all he wants is Tommy and she's gone but he can be strong , he looks at the snake tattoo on his arm it makes him want to be sick. Billy's mind is working overtime, he looks at a map on his desk pinning vital pieces of information on various locations, and Jason? he sweats profusely about too many things, too many thoughts and he almost can't take it.  
He feels Angel Grove will be the death of him too.


	7. Stand by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little music for the soul

"You look exhausted Zack" Trini notes stroking his face gently  
"I couldn't sleep, those letters I just cried for hours" he admits  
"Did they tell you anything?" She asks not prying just genuinely asking  
"Just that she still loved me and that she was lost so lost but tangled up with Fucking Fangs Fogarty she couldn't get away from it, she was hooked on Jingle Jangle, she was so broken Trini, we did nothing" Zack is fighting back tears and she's aware that they are in public sat outside at the picnic benches in the courtyard of School.  
"Zack she rejected us, we all reached out to her, and she threw us away the only person who could help her was herself but she wasn't ready to admit it" Trini says calmly her own voice breaking.  
"She was, her letters said that she wanted to be her again, the girl who loved anything green and cheerleading and old movies" Zack is crying and Trini is crying too because seeing Zack Taylor the kindest person in the world cry is enough to break a person.  
"Then what happened to her?" Trini says angrily  
"Well our little Scooby gang is going to find out" Zack chuckles wiping his own tears away with his beanie, Trini scoffs at that  
"Gross, here's a tissue" she laughs handing a packet, he looks at her amused  
"My mom always says be prepared, guess sometimes I'm more like her than I'd care to admit" Trini rolls her eyes.  
"Well at least your mom is hot T" Zack teases putting his beanie back on  
"Zachary, that's disgusting go to your class" Trini smirks his way.

"Jason" Billy calls, Jason stopping and turning round for his friend, 3 girls are gawping at him - Billy shoos them away and they look disgruntled. Jason chuckles a little  
"Hey I thought we could all use some fun tonight? My moms ok with us using the basement for band practice, I checked with her like 5 times just to be sure" Billy grins  
"That sounds amazing actually, I heard from Trini this morning that Zack is not good today so I think it will be good for us" Jason says touching his friends arm  
"Cool so my house at 6? Josie and the pussycats who?" Billy claps his hands and goes to walk away. Jason touches Billy's arm again, sometimes Billy flinches at people's touches but he seems ok when Jason does it  
"You look nice today" Jason says sure of what he is saying but unsure of why he's just said it out loud.  
Billy smiles and looks at the floor and then into Jason's eyes, he shuffles a little looks at his finely knitted navy blue jumper with a white anchor pattern knitted into it.  
"Thanks Jase, I mean look at you, you always look nice so I'll take the compliment" Billy says smugly as he walks off with a joyful stride.

"Zack tap the drums lightly stop banging them" Kimberly scolds him pushing him slightly off the stool they are sharing.  
"You are so bossy, dominant much" Zack smirks and scolds Kimberly back, Trini giggles and blushes at the same time and Jason looks embarrassed, Billy ignores the exchange.  
"Get off the drums Zack" Billy orders as he takes the seat from Kimberly and Zack who both look at each other and smirk  
"Who's bossy now?" Kimberly looks at Zack and they both look at Billy, Jason blushes because he's thinking about Billy in a way he shouldn't and Trini notices his weird expression  
"Jason Lee Scott what is wrong with you ? Come on snap out your funk and be your best Justin Bieber" Trini smiles hugging him gently  
"Fucking hell Justin Bieber?" Zack grimaces  
"Sorry guys I'm with you I'm ready to Bieber" Jason laughs throwing off his jacket to reveal a white vest and everyone teases him by wolf whistling.  
"Stop objectifying me" Jason jokes as Trini squints her eyes closed not wanting to look closely at Jason who is now dancing provocatively  
"Too much gay in this room" Zack jokes throwing his own jacket off  
"Well I thought we were here for band practice not stripping" Kimberly says lilting in a sexy drawl  
"I mean I'd be down for you stripping" Trini teases Kimberly pulling her in for a kiss  
"You two are gross" Zack motions a sick noise  
"Sorry sweetie" Kimberly pouts as Trini gets off of her and tightens her ponytail. Kimberly grabs the hair bobble in Trini's hair and gently pulls it out leaving Trini's ombré hair flowing just past her shoulders , the boys all wolf whistle making Trini blush  
"That's better, a band always needs a sexy bad girl vocalist, hair down is better babe" Kimberly says her voice almost too lust filled to be decent.  
"So what does that make you?" Trini questions her smirking  
"The hot mysterious one that nobody knows anything about" Kimberly says biting her lip  
"Can we make music now, you two can make love later" Billy says eyeing the pair of them , the girls do as they are told and take their place beside Jason.  
"This is for Tommy" Zack says softly but full of pride  
Kimberly plays the opening bars on Jason's keyboard and she's not as rusty as she thought, quite the talented pianist when she was a young girl. Trini's voice is beautiful singing the words as if she was singing for Zack, Kimberly notes that Jason's voice is also rather stunning and he sings like himself gentle and cautiously. Billy is talented with the drums it adds to the dramatic feeling of the song, and of course Zack on the guitar is like a dream making the melody of the song flow. Her own voice adding soft harmony in the background, she never realised how much of a beautiful emotive song 'stand by me' is and she struggles to keep her emotions in check.  
"Well we don't suck" she says coolly but her voice is full of warmth,  
"You aren't a bad back up singer Hart" Jason says cockily tugging at his vest , Kimberly shakes her hair and raises her brows  
"I'm not a back up singer Scott" she saunters right in Jason's face licking her lips  
"No you certainly aren't" Jason physically gulps and awkwardly looks at Kimberly.  
"Stand by me was Tommy's favourite song and movie Kimmy, we used to work together at the drive in, we used to have private showings all the time" Zack remembers his face twisting into a smile at the last part  
"Private showings?" Jason gives Zack a look  
"Well not that kind of private showing, well maybe sometimes, we actually watched the movie, always insisted I picked her out all the green candies for her to eat whatever we were eating" Zack chuckles.  
They tinker around with melodies and instruments for a while until they notice Billy is falling asleep  
"Billy" Jason calls causing Billy to stir  
"Sorry I've not been sleeping much" Billy smooths himself down  
"We can go?" Jason asks concerned  
"It's not that it's just my mind is working overtime, ticking, last night I spent 3 hours stalking various students social medias from southside high to look for a connection to Tommy" he explains and Zack looks at him.  
"I have to try everything Zack" Billy says without hesitance in his voice and Zack just offers him a smile full of gratitude and love  
"You mean the world to me Billy to all of us and we couldn't ever be without you" Zack hugs Billy because he feels like he can't put into words anymore what he wants to say.  
"Billy did you find anything out from the stalking?" Kimberly asks gently  
"Actually I did remember Toni Topaz?" Billy Says to the group  
"Erm short hot brunette with pink streaks who works the bar at the whyte wyrm ?" Trini asks  
"Well you clearly remember her babe" Kimberly's eyebrows raising  
"Seems weird you calling someone else short T" Zack chuckles  
"Guys these points are irrelevant, Toni and Tommy always got along well, plus Toni is pretty decent for a serpent, we could go talk to her see if she will talk?" Trini says excitedly at this lead in their investigation.  
"Will she talk? I'm not talking to her she scares the crap out of me" Jason lightly chuckles  
"Scared of a girl Jaseykins?" Kimberly teases  
"She's super hot in that tie you to a bed and leave you there kind of way" Jason whines much to Kimberly's amusement  
"I think I have to meet this girl" Kimberly smirks  
"Then we can go talk to her?" Trini seeks permission from Billy and Kimberly  
"She likes girls anyway" Zack says nonchalantly  
"What does that mean?" Billy comments slightly confused  
"Well she's Bi but she prefers women, I think her and Tommy may have had a one time thing once" Zack shrugs much to everyone else's shock.  
"Piece of cake then" Kimberly smirks to everyone else's amusement  
"Keep it in your pants princess" Trini jokes grabbing Kimberly and kissing her earning eye rolls from all the boys.  
"We'll go tomorrow after school beautiful? Come on it's late I'll drive you home before your mom sends you to a Covent, Jaseykins do you want a lift since you are the boy next door?" Kimberly suggests  
"Erm thankyou Kimmy but I'll walk I need some fresh air" Jason says quietly.  
"You ok Jase? Shall I walk with you? Maybe the fresh air will clear my mind too" Billy questions and Jason shrugs as if to give him the all clear to walk with him.  
"Guys thanks for tonight, Kimberly's right we don't suck, I think it's a perfect way to Channel our energy and feelings right now and the Angel Grove high variety show is coming up soon" Zack says excitedly.  
"Kimberly Hart loves a talent show" she says full of joy.  
The gang part ways into another eerie night in Angel Grove, the air of danger not lifting from the town until Tommy's killer is found. Billy and Jason walk Zack back to his trailer, Billy and Jason walk back to the Scott household  
"You wanna stay over?" Jason asks  
"Yeah sure" Billy smiles softly and that night for the first time in a long time both boys sleep more soundly even if Jason's heart is racing, racing at these new feelings.  
Kimberly drops Trini off at her home, they kiss and Kimberly sees that Mrs Gomez is watching out the window, it's makes Kimberly deepen the kiss.  
"Goodnight" is all they need to say parting ways.  
Trini Gomez enters the perfect facade of the house, smiles at her mother peeping and sits down on the couch  
"Hey mama, thought we could talk" Trini says full of confidence that she learnt from Kimberly, her Kimberly, Mrs Gomez' eyes are wide and she's speechless but she takes a seat next to her daughter and they talk.  
The nights of Angel Grove are sure getting eerier indeed.


	8. To kill a mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to the southside

"I'm alive" Trini smiles on her doorstep looking at Jason and Billy  
"Your mom not kill you then?" Jason jokes  
"There was a bit of shouting and some words I may have used that I might have to repent for" she chuckles  
"But?" Billy asks  
"She's going to get used to the whole me being gay and having a girlfriend, I understand it's quite a lot to take in all at once plus I kind of found a dead body this week too" Trini says matter of fact.  
"Ah if it ain't my favourite people" Zack's voice is heard joining his friends,  
"Look at you without that damn ponytail T" Zack says sassily, Trini shakes her hair girlishly flicking it backwards and forward.  
Kimberly shuts her car door, she's wearing a maroon jumper dress and she looks jaw dropping she makes her way towards the group  
"Trinity Gomez are you flirting with these boys or are they bothering you?" Kimberly says seductively.  
"Erm hi" Trini giggles and takes her girlfriends hand  
"Come on let's walk to school" Jason sighs  
"You know we could always not" Zack groans  
"We have too, carry on as normal" Billy says in control once again.

Jason and Zack talk by the lockers, people walking past the scene, girls smiling at Jason even at Zack offering him either pitying looks or genuine looks of flirtation.  
"Doesn't it bother you?" Zack asks  
"What" Jason whines knowing exactly what he meant but the thought of it just too awful for him to comprehend  
"Girls throwing themselves at you all the time?" Zack adds  
"I guess, like sure the attention is nice but like finding a genuine girl where are they at?" Jason questions.  
An arm is pushed against the locker near his face, dark brown eyes staring into his bright blue ones, the familiar sweet scent and glossy red lips hovering near his own  
"Hello Jason" she taunts  
"Cheryl" he sighs  
"Oh hush sweet boy I'm about to make your boring existence a lot better" she flickers her eyes and bites her bottom lip  
"How so?" He asks not committing to the conversation  
"You haven't dated anyone since Sabrina Spellman and well we all know that little witch is better off in Greendale, you are the quarterback Jason Scott people will talk if you don't have some arm candy and since you share a first name with my late great twin brother I feel a connection with you so I'm suggesting you and I have a little tête-à-tête tomorrow night"  
Jason looks at Cheryl, she's visually stunning and something behind her steely glare and pouted lips he sees something in her that he wants to grasp at. Jason stares at her curiously making his choice, surely a date with a girl would get rid of his crazy weird feelings for Billy  
"Sure how about the drive in?" Jason suggests causally  
"Rebel without a cause is playing tomorrow night" Zack involves himself , Cheryl shoots a look at him  
"Nobody asked you trailer trash but I am partial to James Dean something about a blonde boy in a leather jacket does things to a girl" Cheryl teases as she kisses Jason on the cheek leaving a red stain. Then she just walks off without saying anything and Zack has been fighting off a laugh but lets it out  
"She's crazy are you really going to date her?" Zack puts his head in his hands  
"A date Zack a date one date, I could use the distraction and she's right there's been no one since Sabrina" Jason shrugs  
"Ah Sabrina, she was cute" Zack remembers fondly  
"Zack she thought her cat could talk" Jason scoffs as he walks with his friend towards the cafeteria  
"Cats are pretty mysterious you know Jase" Zack says throwing his head backs with laughter  
"Shut up and oh my God her two aunts completely nuts I'm glad she moved away she wrote me love letters for months" Jason laughs sitting down at the table.  
"Autopsy results are today Jase" Zack looks down into his soda as if he was looking for an answer, Jason reaches out and puts his hand over Zack's he welcomes the touch and moves his hand smoothly so they were clasping tightly.  
Billy slides himself down at the table sees his friends holding each other's hand across the table  
"You guys ok?" He says tenderly  
"Yeah just thinking about the autopsy" Zack looks at Billy downcast expression  
"Tonight us 3 we will get those results ok?" Billy says putting his own hand on top of his friends. Unspoken bond of 3 boys, no qualms about their love for one another  
"Can anyone join the secret Circle or is it boys only?" Kimberly says appearing at the table, Zack shuffles over to let her sit  
"Girls in pearls are most welcome" Zack grins and she sits placing her hand over the others  
"And where am I going to sit?" Trini says making her presence known , they all shrug  
"Pick a lap little lady" Zack smirks causing Trini to huff and it's surprisingly effective , Jason moves up a little so she can squeeze next to him, she sits and places the last hand on top of the others. They all smile at one another  
"What is this circle jerk?" An attractive jock spits at them  
"Bite me chuck" Kimberly spits back  
"Damn feisty girl like you could be pretty interesting between the sheets" the boy smirks earning high fives from his friends.  
Kimberly gets out of her seat and stands flush against his chest, her dark eyes glaring at him like a snake meeting it's prey  
"The simplicity of your character makes you exquisitely incomprehensible to me" Kimberly says looking straight at him knowing he wouldn't understand a word she just said  
"What?" Chuck says gulping trying to back away but Kimberly pulls him back not physically but he's actually to frightened to move.  
"Didn't think you'd understand that little literary reference darling so how about you scoot off now back to your little corner over there" she waves her hand to suggest he disappear and he does quietly, a few people cheer and Kimberly takes a curtesy to her crowd. She sits back down her friends looking at her in amazement  
"Importance of being Earnest" Billy says fascinated  
"Sure thing" Kimberly smiles proudly.

Jason parks his car a block away from Main Street to avoid it being seen, the boys walk closely together making small conversation mainly about Jason's impending date with Cheryl Blossom , Billy isn't keen and Zack just keeps laughing neither of which is helpful to Jason. Billy walks into the sheriffs department a Tupperware of cookies in his hands  
"Hey junior Cranston" Sheriff Keller beams bringing Billy into a hug  
"Hello Sir" Billy says politely  
"How many times son it's Tom to you" the man says warmly  
"Sit down what brings you apart from Mrs Cranston's delicious cookies?"  
"Just thought it was about time you asked my mama out on a date sheriff" Billy asks cheekily  
"Well I've never wanted to you know never wanted to step on your papas toes but she sure is a real lady your mama I'd be happy to take her out for a date" the handsome  
older man drawls taking a cookie.  
"She always says how you are so charming and handsome" Billy rolls his eyes and starts tidying up the papers on the desk and putting stationary neatly away. The sheriff touches Billy's arms  
"I'd sure be proud to have a son like you" the man smiles proudly at Billy  
"My mom isn't busy tomorrow night sheriff Keller , I mean Tom, erm Sir Goodnight" calls out as he leaves the sheriff station  
"Don't be fixin your mama out for anymore dates Billy Boy" the sheriff calls out back chuckling. Billy walks for a while and then is greeted by Zack and Jason  
"You get it?" He asks  
"I can't look" Zack says feeling nauseous  
"Did you save any cookies?" Jason asks sheepishly earning him a frown from Zack  
"Yes here you go" Billy gently gives the cookie to Jason.  
"Look Zack if you want to read it first you are the most entitled but if not we should all wait until the girls get back we are in this together"  
"I thought we was gonna get busted that copier was super old and loud" Zack moans  
"But you did good and my mom has a date tomorrow night" Billy beams  
"I swear to God Billy Cranston you can make magical things happen, how don't you have a boyfriend?" Zack jokes but with a hint of seriousness  
"Well Moose kept messing me around and I'm not ever going to be a casual fling kind of person" Billy shrugs  
"Exactly Billy doesn't need a man to be happy he doesn't need just anyone" Jason says weirdly, Billy doesn't register but Zack looks at him curiously and shakes it off. They head off in Jason's car, driving off towards the Southside so they can be close by in case of trouble.

"What is this hell hole?" Kimberly pouts at the site of the Whyte Wyrm  
"Welcome to the Southside princess" Trini says pulling her girlfriend along  
"I need a super long soak in a bubble bath and a stiff drink for my troubles" Kimberly says pouting again at her girlfriend  
"Behave you can bubble bath later" Trini scolds  
"You know my bathtub is made for two" Kimberly says suggestively  
"Great bye Mom I'm staying at my girlfriends house tonight so we can have a bubble bath whilst we drink vodka and do things forbidden in the bible" Trini says sarcastically entering the bar,  
"Don't be so dramatic, Kimberly Hart only offers once" Kimberly says ironically dramatically.  
"Can I get you ladies anything?" The bar tender says uninterested  
"Just a root beer and something fancy for her" Trini chuckles and looks at whatever Kimberly's distracted by  
"You have bands perform here?" Kimberly asks looking away from the stage and at the bartender  
"Yeah sure most nights why you interested Holly Golightly?" The bartender shrugs  
"Could be can we contact you about it?" Kimberly inquires  
"Sure thing just give me your number and I'll call you or someone will" Trini and Kimberly notice the girls snake tattoo on her wrist as she takes the piece of paper.  
"What is this?" Kimberly spits out her drink utterly disgusted  
"Elderflower" the bartender smirks  
"It's disgusting" Kimberly grimaces  
"I know" the bartender says deadpan  
Trini giggles and it makes the the bartender giggle a little too even if she's trying to hide it. She puts her hands on her hips, she has a lot of rings on and her ears have lots of piercings.  
"This isn't funny, can I get a sparkling water?" Kimberly rolls her eyes sighing  
"Well she's definitely a keeper Gomez" the bartender says, Trini's eyes grow wide  
"You remember me?" Trini asks shyly  
"Sure thing, Tommy's friend, Tommy was always trying to corrupt you by tying to set us up, no offence I've met your mother and I didn't want to be Involved in that, not that you aren't cute because you are but I'm not in the business of corrupting people believe it or not" She explains coolly.  
"Toni isn't it?" Kimberly asks a little huffy  
"Hey back off park avenue princess I'm not hitting on your girl, I'm just saying she's hot but so are you so keep your manicured hands on the bar where I can see them and no throwing any punches" Toni smirks at them both, and neither of the other girls know if they are relaxed or terrified or both.  
"How's Zack?" Toni asks genuinely  
"Holding up just about" Trini says sadly  
"Tell him to call me sometime I care about him and I'm always here" Toni says a warmth to her voice that Trini had never heard before"  
"I will, did Tommy come here a lot?" Trini asks gently trying to push for information, the bar is empty apart from them so Toni is willing to talk.  
"Yeah she was always with him Fangs, she couldn't and wouldn't get herself away from him, he's like the worst got her hooked on that crap and still fucked around with other girls" Toni says angrily  
"He's a gang member don't you like him?" Kimberly asks curiously  
"No I'd kill him with my bare hands but you don't kill your own but he stays away from me so I don't care" Toni says honestly  
"So he doesn't like you either?" Trini asks curious  
"Nah I stole a girl off him once hurt his male ego" Toni chuckles getting Trini a ginger beer from the fridge  
"Here try this" she hands her the drink  
"Thanks" Trini smiles, Kimberly doesn't.  
"So jingle jangle is a drug right?" Kimberly questions  
"Yeah addictive, dangerous and fucking stupid, I see girls here every night out of their minds, the things I see aren't pretty, men on this drug are dangerous if you know what I'm saying" Toni says swigging her own drink and her voice full of bitterness.  
"Yeah I get you" Trini says gulping  
"We think Tommy was murdered" Kimberly blurts out much to the other two girls chagrin  
"Yeah well I don't need to be a detective to work that out, her parents will cover it up, going to keep it closed casket are they? So no one can see her serpent tattoo" Toni says full of venom.  
"Jesus, fuck, really?" Trini gasps  
"Oh she was gone , way gone so far deep into this crap that there was no going back, I don't know any more I promise you that but look I loved Tommy, like I was in love with her. I know she could never return my feelings, we had a thing once and she made you feel like the most special girl in the world but she just loved Zack more and it really hurt but I cared about her so much that I wanted her to be happy but even Zack who is amazing couldn't do that" Toni is crying breaking her steely resolve, Kimberly offers her a hand across the bar and she takes it warmly. She wipes her tears, her black eyeliner not even smudging a little  
"I'm sorry, this is so messed up, thankyou for everything, we can trust you right? Tonight our friends have got a copy of her autopsy , call you later when you get off we'll tell you what we find" Trini says kindly hoping the girl will accept some sort of friendship.  
"Of course you can trust me I promise and thankyou I'd like to know" Toni smiles at the two girls as they prepare to leave  
"Hey you aren't bad for a serpent, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover" Kimberly smiles at Toni behind the bar  
"People generally see what they look for, and hear what they listen for" Toni says back smiling at them. It was true, Angel Grove was a town built on this very quote, people brushing things under the carpet and seeing only what they wanted to see.  
'Shoot all the blue jays you want, if you can hit ‘em, but remember it’s a sin to kill a mockingbird' Kimberly thinks driving towards the boys location, Tommy had been a mockingbird caught up in the bluejays and she is determined to help her friends find the truth.


	9. In cold blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations

"I don't think I can look" Zack exclaims pushing the report towards Billy  
"I can't either" Trini says anxiously  
"No" Jason just shakes his head  
"I can read it, I didn't know her so its easier and Billy can explain as we go along" Kimberly says almost asking for permission.  
"Yeah good idea" Zack nods his head  
The disappearance was confirmed as July 4th, her body found September the 4th making her missing for 2 months. Even with her impartial emotions on the disappearance and murder of Tommy Kimberly found reading the report stomach churning. She had high levels of drugs in her system, enough when mixed with alcohol to cause some serious damage.  
"She was strangled" Kimberly says a tear rolling down her face  
"No that's horrible, brutal" Zack grunts through gritted angry teeth  
"They determined that the water probably finished her off but the strangling left her near dead and with all the drugs and alcohol in her system she most likely drowned in minutes" Kimberly says her voice breaking and barely coherent now  
"I can't read this anymore" she cries and she's held by Trini and Jason  
"I'm sorry you guys must feel devastated and I didn't even know her but this is too much, why would anyone do this?" She cries again.  
"There's the serpent tattoo listed on distinguishing features, she also had a small Z tattooed behind her ear" Billy reads from the report, Zack manages a small smile remembering the little initial tattoos they got together.  
"Does it say what she was strangled with?" Trini asks bravely  
"It's says rope, judging by the indentations left on her skin" Billy says  
"Obviously the body doesn't heal once it's gone so the marks would of never left" Billy adds and everyone winces.  
"Where does this crap come from? The jingle jangle?" Kimberly asks her voice full of fight again  
"Serpents, they have always been renowned for drug dealing and taking, jingle jangle is new like its trendy so Im guessing its someone outside of the serpents providing it but they are dealing it. The serpents don't really move with the times, this party drug won't be their kind of manufacturing, this will be the hand of some city slicker mob boss type using low class small town criminals to do the dirty work" Zack explains.  
"Zack can you not get inside their world?" Jason asks curious  
"What because my dad was a serpent? Because I have this?" Zack's voice raises as he shoves his snake tattoo under Jason's nose and Jason regrets his words.  
"I'm sorry" Jason says honestly  
"I'm sorry, I just I would never be accepted, my dad turned his back on them because he chose to stand up for what's right, and Billy's dad died because of that and I can't ever get involved in that" Zack says helplessly.  
"It's wasn't your dads fault Zack, my dad was brave he took a bullet meant for your dad because they were friends and my dad helped your dad turn his life around" Billy comforts his friend.  
"I would die for you Billy, all of you, I never even got to go to my dads funeral because of them" Zack says tearfully clutching at his beanie.  
"What happened to your dad?" Kimberly asks a little unsure  
"They killed him in the hospital, poisoned I never saw him again" Zack sighs as he is embraced by Trini.  
"We will figure this out ok, this was cold blooded murder, someone wanted Tommy dead but we don't know why but I'm gonna find out I promise you all that" Billy says to his friends who believe every word he says.

"Can I have scotch please?" A ruggedly handsome man asks Toni at the bar  
"Nice hat, Irish ok?" She asks but not really putting it on the bar quickly  
"Yeah sure" the man says knocking it back squirming at the burning liquid , it tastes disgusting he hasn't drunk in a few years and it's not a taste he cared to remember.  
An attractive older woman with long dark hair enters the bar wearing jeans and a rock band t-shirt the handsome man remembers the face, she looks at him and she takes a seat over by the door.  
"She's pretty hot" Toni remarks to the man about the woman who just sat down  
"Yeah get me a decent white wine" he winks  
"Sure thing" Toni smirks handing it to him, he heads to sit with the woman  
"What's a classy woman like you doing in a dive like this?" He flirts with her  
"Cheesy line I'm not here to play games sit down and stop drawing attention to yourself" the woman barks.  
"Alright you don't wanna play, how can I help you Hermione Hart" the handsome man says his voice drawling . She pulls at his shirt collar  
"Don't you dare say my name out loud" she spits at him  
"If you wanna dance just say Hermione, it's been a while since you and I have done that" he smirks boastfully  
"I will snap your neck if you carry on, then you really will be dead" she retorts.  
"So cold, money really has made you a cold hard bitch, tell me does your husband make you feel like I did? Must be hard him being in prison you must feel , frustrated" he says taunting her, looking her dead in the eyes and he knows that's dangerous.  
"You are a pig, look at you, you disgust me" she says back to him  
"You know you never used to be such a snob Hermione" he smiles reaching for her rib cage on top of her t shirt where he knows her serpent tattoo lies, she slaps his hand away.  
"Now tell me what you want because I'm supposed to be dead not hanging around here with you" he says lazily not interested in the conversation anymore.  
"I'll give you 500 grand to get rid of all the jingle jangle, it's getting too suspicious, that girl is dead and I can't have it tracing back to my husband, there's only so much he can do from prison" she says desperately  
"Why me? There's plenty of other serpents you could ask?" He says looking at her trying to get under her skin  
"Because, because I trust you and you hate drugs you always did and no one will suspect you because your dead and 500 grand that could do a lot for your son" Hermione says pleading now.  
"Why do you continue to protect that bullshit husband of yours?" He asks pointedly  
"Because my daughter idolises him and he knows everything about me I can't leave him my life would be over" she says trying not to break her emotional Wall  
"You don't love him you never have" he says honestly with genuine care for her  
"Marriage isn't above love" she says cruelly.  
"You'll never change, I'll do your little job but only for the money for my son and get rid of that shit off the streets, guess Hiram Hart will have to find something else to kill teenage girls huh? I hope your daughter doesn't end up like you" he says venomously nearly leaning across the table at her, she throws her wine in his face.

The handsome man sits their and laughs, wipes the wine off his face as she storms out of the bar and shouts after her  
"Call me"  
Toni brings him a bar towel to dry himself off  
"That went well" she smirks at him  
"You want another drink sir?" She asks  
"Nah I've got things to do places to be thanks for the hospitality it's been a while" he says curiously as he leaves into the night.  
Toni shouts to someone out the back  
"I'm going on my break"  
She walks outside watches the man drive off on his motorbike, she takes out her cell phone and sends a text 

Zack:  
'Call me'  
It's your dad  
He's alive 

Zack looks at his phone, he's trying not to make a scene but he doesn't want to lie to his friends  
"Is Toni" he breathes quickly  
"Topaz?" Trini asks  
"Yeah, I've gotta go" he says not making sense to anyone  
"Zack you aren't making any sense" Jason says softly  
"It's my dad, she says he's alive" Zack says shocked by what he's just said  
"And you trust her?" Jason asks laughing sarcastically  
"Jason she seemed genuine, she really cared about Tommy and she likes Zack I don't think she's dangerous" Kimberly says a defensive tone in her voice.  
"Kimberly's right I'm certain we can trust her, let's be honest Zack says he never saw his dad in the hospital and certain types of people have the means to make themselves disappear. It makes sense Zack's dad was seen as a traitor amongst the serpents, he refused to traffic drugs, and he turned his back on them to clean the town up from drugs. He worked undercover for Billy's dad, the serpents make most of their money through drug trafficking, it's pretty easy to see why he would fake his death" Trini explains her eyes wide and certain like her brain is writing the script.  
"It hit them all hard, he was their leader, respected but he hated drugs and as the years went on more and more of their business was about them and people were overruling him" Zack says his mind ticking figuring it all out.  
"They wanted him out and he wanted out" Kimberly adds defining their conclusion.  
"You have to go" Kimberly says hurriedly to Zack  
"Yeah I'm gonna, I should go alone, can you all follow like out on the highway just be close by so I can call you, Jason can I take your car if you all go in Kimberly's?" Zack asks  
"Yeah sure" Jason smiles.

Zack heads off to the south side , his mind aching and heart exploding in his mouth. What is this was all a trick? He trusted Toni and he'd brought nothing to protect himself and he knew Jason wouldn't have anything in his car. He arrives he sees Toni waiting out the back for him she immediately hugs him  
"I'm sorry about Tommy" she sobs and he cries too, she then shakes off her feelings and gets to the point at hand  
"Your dad was here, yeah sure he looked a little different but I've never forgotten him, he's not dead Zack, I had to tell you" she says matter of fact  
"I can't believe it" is all he can say  
"Strangely I can, your dad was always brilliant, I always looked up to him, he was a with a woman, looked like someone from his past probably an old girlfriend, I didn't know her sorry" Toni says putting her arm around him.  
"Zack I have a feeling he's gonna look for you" she smiles.  
Toni feels comforting to Zack right now, she's ballsy but warm, full of fight but strangely calming and it's all he needs as he sits with her outside on the dirt behind the shady bar as his head is reeling. The town he thought he knew, kicking the dirt up from underneath in cold blood.


	10. It's a wonderful life

Trini has her head rested on Kimberly's lap, curled up in a small ball, Jason is sat next to her his hand resting on her ankle gently. Jason himself is sat close to Billy is arm stretched round the back of Billy's head and shoulders. Zack is stretched out on a separate chair his hat over his eyes falling asleep, the long night has left them beat and emotionally drained.   
"Thanks for letting us stay Kimberly" Jason says quietly   
"No worries, it's good for us to be together plus my mother isn't here again so she won't have questions" she sighs.  
The tv is flickering quietly in the background   
"What is this?" Kimberly giggles   
"Kimberly Hart this is 90's television gold" Billy teases   
"Power rangers?" Trini says a hint of sarcasm in her voice   
"Mighty morphin power rangers" Billy says as if it makes a difference to them  
"Chill it nerd" Zack snaps out of his sleepiness to throw some popcorn at his friend laughing   
"Come on you never wanted to be one?" Billy asks curiously   
"Sure, well my name is Jason so I always wanted to be red ranger when I was a kid" Jason says proudly making them all laugh   
"You just like to be in charge and have girls swooning over you" Trini teases smiling at him from Kimberly's lap.  
"This is utter trash" Kimberly says raising her eyebrows and smirking   
The boys all throw popcorn at her  
"Hey" Trini whines sleepily when pieces land on her   
"I'd be the pink ranger anyway I love pink" Kimberly says smugly   
"Guess that makes me yellow and how about the yellow and pink ranger go to bed now" Trini demands sitting up , Jason and Zack look at her smugly   
"Shut up that's not what I meant" Trini pouts   
"You didn't? Well I'll stay here then" Kimberly teases making the boys laugh even Billy   
"Come on, I'm sleepy" Trini pouts again, it's effective and Kimberly realises why it's so effective when she does it herself.  
"Goodnight guys, help yourself to whatever you want, and sleep wherever you like just not in my moms bed ok" Kimberly says heading off to her bedroom, Trini leading the way.  
When the girls are gone, Zack lifts his hat off from where it's sitting slightly on his face as if he's going to tell them something important   
"So I may have kissed Toni" Zack whispers , Jason shuffles slightly his face smiling   
"Called it, Billy you owe me 5 bucks" Jason says smugly   
"Dude what?" Zack gasps astonished   
"Sorry we bet on it, I know it's kind of inappropriate but we just figured you know emotional grief a connection together blah blah things happen" Billy explains himself   
"Oh well I don't think it meant anything" Zack shrugs   
"You never know, I know you aren't over Tommy and it's too soon but never brush anything under the carpet" Jason says curiously   
"Why are you being all mysterious Jase?" Zack raises his brows at his friend   
"I'm just saying that sometimes we aren't looking for the right person and the right person is under our nose all the time" Jason says to further confusion   
"Dude are you banging on about being in love with Trini again because you know she will never love you like that" Zack eyes his friend seriously.  
"No I'm not talking about Trini, I'm just saying" Jason says now feeling awkward  
"Well ok whatever, Toni is hot but it was whatever you know, I'm too tired for this cryptic crap I'm going to sleep" Zack pulls his hat back over his eyes and pulls the blanket over him officially closing himself off from the conversation. Jason notices Billy has fallen asleep on his shoulder, he smiles feels his heart racing and covers them both over with a blanket.

Kimberly smirks when she sees Billy and Jason almost smuggled together on the couch, she looks at Trini who tries to hide a laugh and makes a heart shape with her hands. Trini takes a photo on her phone as a joke but the noise wakes them   
"T what you doing?" Jason says wearily   
"You two look cute all snuggled up" she jokes  
Jason shuffles away from Billy awkwardly but Billy doesn't move, Zack laughs   
"Maybe you should go on a date with Billy tonight rather than Cheryl" Zack smirks earning him a glare from Jason  
"Woah sorry I spoke" Zack raises his hands in mock surrender.  
"I got football practice" Jason announces standing up and rubbing his neck   
"You should breakfast first" Kimberly says worried   
"Honestly I don't think I can" Jason says quietly but politely   
"Oh ok well take care and call us later after the date?" Kimberly calls after him as he leaves.  
"Ok that was weird" Zack rolls his eyes and standing up   
"I'm going too actually I'm going to meet Toni" Zack smiles awkwardly   
"Ooooooooh" Kimberly teases  
"No behave you, it's just nice to talk about Tommy you know, like to someone that knew her inside and out and loved her deeply" Zack explains  
"I get it, it's important to talk and Zack all of us are always here for you" Kimberly takes his hand gently   
"You know I like you, you are good for us all and for Trini I've never seen her so happy" Zack says as he departs.  
"You mind if I go too? I have a lot of homework and actually I think I'm going to try and catch up with Jason see if he's ok" Billy says making his exit.  
"Just me and you princess" Trini smiles   
"It sure is, how about we go on a date?" Kimberly suggests   
"Come here" Trini says eyeing up Kimberly like prey   
"What do you want" Kimberly teases   
"What do you think?" Trini says pulling Kimberly into her bedroom   
"Oh" Kimberly smiles shutting her door and then finding herself being pushed up against it   
"Thought it was about time I made a move" Trini says in a confidence that keeps coming to the surface over the last few days   
"Ive corrupted you" Kimberly whispers into Trini's ear as she guides them to the bed.  
"Stop talking" Trini whispers back as they kiss like they've been separated for years.

"You can sit closer to me Jason I only bite when I'm asked" Cheryl slides herself closer to him  
"Yeah I'm just being respectful" Jason says coolly   
"You know you are far too prudish for a quarterback" she says squeezing his arm and inching even closer to him   
"No just not desperate or an asshole" Jason says bitterly   
"Rude much" Cheryl says tossing her back and moving away slightly   
"Look I like you Cheryl you are beautiful and when you think people aren't paying you attention you are actually pretty sweet but I have a lot going on right now, I've just lost a friend" He says honestly and it's the most honest he's felt for a little while.  
"I don't know how to stop being like this Jason, my brother always protected me he was my twin we were so close and he was my everything" Cheryl's eyes are warmer than usual probably because she's crying and her throat dry as she tries to explain her ways.  
"I get it, sometimes we pretend to be something we aren't" Jason says easily as he finally embraces her closeness   
"Can I kiss you?" Cheryl asks in a different tone of voice than she normally uses its softer and kinder more genuine.   
Jason isn't sure what he wants, not sure of anything right now but something about Cheryl compels him, the fact that she let her mask slip slightly makes him feel differently about her so he kisses her like she asks.  
"Tommy was a nice girl, I never meant to be disrespectful about her the other day I guess I'm just still grieving for my brother, I don't believe she just drowned I don't believe anything adults tell us anymore. My parents told me my brother just fell down dead of a heart attack, I know that he had drugs in his system too" Cheryl says her voice suddenly with an icy twinge again.  
"You have to keep this quiet but she didn't just drown, how do you know about your brother ?" Jason asks suddenly realising that in perhaps a slightly cruel way Cheryl could be useful to them.  
"I heard my daddy paying off a doctor to take the autopsy, doesn't want to tarnish the Blossom name. Our brand is built on sticky sweet maple syrup can't have a perfect son who was supposed to take over the business dying of a drug overdose at 16 can we?" She says full of spite.  
"But why lie to you?" Jason asks genuinely curious   
"Because they knew what I would do, I knew my brother he would of never have touched drugs ever so the whole thing is a cover up. I think he discovered something he shouldn't" she says calmly reapplying her lipstick and Jason finds herself fascinated with her. The rest of the date is nice, they don't say much but being in each other's company is somehow enough, he finds himself putting his arm around her.   
"Wrong moment maybe, but do you want to go on another date sometime?" Jason asks nervously. Her reds lips smile, genuinely and it actually makes Jason feel a little warm   
"I'd really like that" she says kissing him on the cheek and saying her goodbye to him.   
Jason bangs his head on his steering wheel now he was really confused.

It's Saturday night and they are gathered for an apparent group study at The Gomez house, effective as it seems to get June Gomez off Trini's back about not being at home much this week and disliking her friends. Although June Gomez is noted to adore Jason Scott, always has and always will he could do no wrong. Trini is animated typing away, Billy putting together a map of the town, they aren't doing homework but nobody needs to know that. Too much buzzing in their minds, theories and plans whirling around in the air, when Trini's mom sometimes pops her head in they talk about the fictional group project they have. Zack is still reeling the most losing Tommy and finding out his dad is still alive is all too much but he has his friends, what would tell his mother? Maybe he would say nothing and more importantly who was this mystery woman his father was seen with? 

Over at the Blossom Mansion, Cheryl peaks her eye through her fathers study after she hears hushed but angry voices, her eyes flashing with revenge when she hears her mother and father   
"I hate you for what you did to our son" she hears her mother's voice   
"And you wanted our business and what we do flashed across the newspaper?" Her fathers voice comes back   
"You killed our son" echoes in Cheryl's head, crushing her lungs, stabbing at her heart, her senses shot.   
Maple Syrup was sticky sweet and it hid the truth.


	11. Dangerous Liasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday in Angel Grove

"I know you know who I am" FP Taylor says Tugging at the collar of his leather serpent jacket   
"You're being a bit bold wearing that" Toni stares up at him   
"I'm hiding in plain sight" he smirks   
"Figures, how did you know that I knew who you were?" Toni asks him now perched up against her motorbike   
"I've been watching you" FP says offering her a cigarette   
"Creepy, sorry I'm no Lolita older men aren't really my thing" she says smoothly whilst declining the cigarette.  
"Funny, I know you know my son, I want to see him , you're going to convince him" he says full of charm that might just work   
"I can do that , but you hurt him and I'll have you dead for real" she smiles  
"Feisty, I like you and the pink hair" he winks setting off on his motorbike leaving the girl reaching for her cell phone and typing out a text to Zack.

Sundays in Angel Grove were opportunities, one to pray for your sins at church, spend time with the family and those dear to you, a day to do good things. Mr and Mrs Gomez were no different, she wore her best clothes put on her all-American mom facade. Mrs Hart was no different she made damn sure she was seen at church, the Scott family went too also Billy and his mom. Zack and his mother never went to church and Billy and Trini never felt comfortable there but were stuck between supporting their mom and keeping up appearances. The Blossom family were always first to arrive liked to make a show about being at church, Cheryl always wore something ridiculously over the top for a small town church, when her brother passed she worse a black veil In grieving for weeks. Today is no different   
"I don't see why we come to church" Kimberly huffs taking her seat , her mother grips her knee tight   
"Because people talk this makes us look like good people" Mrs Hart explains , Kimberly perks up when she sees Trini a few rows over.  
"Don't do that here" Mrs Gomez scolds her daughter   
"What?" Trini pleads innocent   
"Control your urges in the house of God" Mrs Gomez says forcefully , Trini rolls her eyes and looks around again making Kimberly and her mother smile.  
Cheryl Blossom wears glossy red 'harlot' lips even in the house of God, don't take away a girls armour, she walks behind Jason and his family as they enter the church, she taps Jason on the shoulder slides close to him and whispers into his ear  
"I need to speak with you, it's very pressing"   
He doesn't reply just nods and they take their seats. Billy sat with his mother offers Jason a wave and it makes Jason wave back and he feels those flutters again. Zack Taylor enters the church with Toni Topaz the black leather clad duo sitting at the back to avoid attention, their friends don't see them which is in fact what they want.  
"I'm scanning the room, look for hot dark haired women" Toni says unabashedly considering where they were   
"How do you know what you find hot is what I find hot?" Zack asks seriously even though it makes Toni chuckle quietly.  
"Erm hello not to speak ill of the dead but Tommy?" Toni says pointedly   
"True" Zack replies looking around   
The sermon was dedicated to Tommy, Zack was distracted by the mission at hand and found it hard to keep it together. Toni switched her emotions off, focused on seeing if they could track down the mystery woman Zack's dad had been talking too. Toni was practically asleep towards the end, she wasn't being disrespectful but she was serpent after all she felt like she was going to burst into flames, besides she didn't need to keep hearing about Tommy. Mrs Hart stood talking to the minister, smiling graciously, shaking his hand and offering donations , she turned to say an awkward but showy hello the Blossoms and Toni caught the exchange.  
"Zack" she elbowed him in the ribs  
"What?" He whined   
"I'm sure that's her" she glanced over at Mrs Hart   
"Don't be stupid that's Kimberly's mom" Zack looks at her   
"I swear to God that is her, I mean she wasn't dressed all elegant like that but I'm 100% on it being her" Toni says confidently   
"What do we do?" Zack asks like it's easy  
"Well if I knew that Zack Jesus" Toni rolls her eyes dragging him out hoping nobody sees them  
"Stop cursing in the lords house" he teases.  
"I'll do more than curse at you if you don't shut up" she threatens as they leave the church unnoticed   
"Is that a threat or a promise?" Zack teases   
"Dude are you flirting with me?" Toni says looking at him like he just peed on her breakfast   
"No, maybe I don't know, do you want me to?" He smirks   
"Just come on, you have to go meet your dad" she rolls her eyes hurrying him along.  
"Oh yeah lemme just go meet my supposedly dead dad who's in some creepy ass gang and bleed him for information" Zack says sarcastically as he gets on the back of her bike.  
"I reject that , creepy ass gang? Some us are pretty decent people, I don't kill anyone or get involved with the drugs I just like being in a gang, besides you are half serpent Taylor and I've seen your tattoo" she says turning the ignition and heading off to the southside.  
"Seriously you drive like a dick" Zack says panting and trying to adjust to the ground beneath him  
"Well you could thank me like a normal person that would be polite" she says not giving his drama any attention   
"My head is sweating" Zack cries as he wipes his forehead   
"Well maybe if you took that stupid ass beanie off your head when you have the helmet on you wouldn't be melting like a cheap ass popsicle" she says smugly  
"Fuck you" he says almost bent over trying to catch his breath   
"Careful what you say Taylor" she smiles as she walks into the bar leaving him outside.  
"Your dad will be here soon ok" she says not really a question   
"Great Hi dead Daddy it's me Zack" he mocks   
"You are pushing my patience" she sighs pouring a drink   
"You don't have any" Zack frowns  
"No but I'm sure you are pushing my non existent patience now drink this for your nerves and do me a favour and don't talk anymore" she smiles at him and then busying herself. 

Jason's family headed to the community park to let Jason's younger sister Pearl play on the swings before they went home for dinner, Cheryl insists she stops at the park to pick the sweetest, most crisp with a hint of tart apples to bake a pie for Sunday lunch. She sees Jason and heads over to them looking like the innocent girl on her own in the park.   
"Hello Mr and Mrs Scott, Jason and little Pearl, hope you enjoyed today's sermon, I had to insist on picking the best apples to make Nana Roses famous apple pie and those are here in the vicinity of the delightful Angel Grove community park" Cheryl says sweetly but with all kinds of undertones to her voice. The Scott's aren't to sure what to make of her nobody ever is,   
"Jason would you be so kind to help me reach some of those at the very top, everything at the top is always the sweetest and daddy shouldn't be reaching up for those" she smiles again, Jason blushes and isn't sure how to react, his father looking at him in amusement   
"Sure, is that ok ?" He asks his parents  
"Of course, maybe pick some for me too it's been a long time since I've baked anything" Mrs Scott beams.  
They walk off arm in arm until they are out of earshot   
"I need your help to snoop" she says boldly  
"Why what's up?" Jason says wide eyed   
"My little suspicion, not so much suspicion, I heard my parents say it was their fault my brother is dead, there's corruption in this town and I need your help and I don't know why but I think it will lead us to Tommy's killer" she says coolly but Jason can tell her resolve is shaking.  
"Then I'll do whatever you need me too ok" he says reassuring her by holding her arms and then sliding down her wrists to grab her hands, she places a kiss on his cheek and leaves him with his apples. Jason shakes off this situation he's got himself into but he also needs to see his friends.   
Trini sits in her bedroom, she's hopelessly bored, her mother told her she could have the rest of the afternoon off from family time maybe finally her mother was starting to respect her. However Trini didn't count on being this uninspired, normally she would draw, listen to music, read, anything but right now she can't focus. She hears a rap on her window, a light tapping sound , she peeks at it, she says a face but she isn't frightened just a bit shook.  
"Kimberly what are you doing? She gasps   
"It's just me" Kimberly smiles like what she's doing is normal   
"Well normally it's Jason at my window so I was little surprised, what are you doing here come in quickly" Trini says hurriedly   
"Jason? I don't want to know" Kimberly smirks   
"Don't be so ridiculous" Trini snaps at her and it makes Kimberly laugh   
"Oh calm down I was teasing, come on the boy next door and the girl next door never even shared a kiss? I don't believe it" Kimberly teases her some more. Trini blushes and avoids Kimberly's eyes for a moment   
"Oh my god you have haven't you?" Kimberly smiles   
"Okay maybe once , I was 14 and confused I thought I would just see how it felt" Trini grimaces hiding her face   
"I'm hurt I thought I was your first kiss" Kimberly smirks   
"You were my first real kiss" Trini smiles unashamedly soppy   
Kimberly kisses her because she feels like she's teased enough and Trini is receptive and how Long had it been since their last kiss because it felt like forever.  
"So how was it?" Kimberly smiles   
"How was what?" Trini says confused   
"Kissing Jason" Kimberly laughs   
"Oh my god shutup" Trini laughs back pushing her girlfriend onto her back on the bed and straddling her.  
Kimberly's mood changes and she now feels the sexual tension between them, her breathing intensifying   
"Is your door locked?" Kimberly asks trying to concentrate even though Trini is kissing her neck and unbuttoning her blouse   
"Obviously princess, can't be interrupted but you have to be quiet" Trini smirks   
"I can't promise that" Kimberly smirks back. Trini just places her hand gently over Kimberly's mouth as she continues to make the girl underneath her feel fire and stars and all kinds of sensations because honestly Kimberly thinks what else were Sunday afternoons for?

Jason sits in his room, thinking he leaves a voicemail for Billy  
'Hey B, the plot thickens call me'   
He shuts his eyes and sleep comes easy.  
Zack's father never showed up, Toni isn't surprised, she offers him a ride home which he takes, he's not keen on spending the evening alone knowing his mom is working all weekend at the hospital, Toni stays because she feels like home to him right now.  
A week in Angel Grove from Murder to church on Sundays, picket fences and apple pies, bodies in rivers and lies lies lies.


End file.
